


[團兵]失格

by HWS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 這篇文章為2013年末出版的團兵本。當時大多已經在網路上公開發表，後來增加篇章收錄為書。文章設定為團兵轉世父子，內容涉及敏感設定(父子、毒品、雜交、路人、監禁等)，閱讀前請做好心理準備。***





	1. Chapter 1

01.

究竟是夢境還是真實？  
艾爾文被奇怪的夢嚇醒，無聲發出慘叫後坐起身。  
臉型扭曲的巨大怪物對自己發出奇怪的笑，手中緊緊抓著無法搆到、也無力拯救的瘦小身影。  
哭泣、後悔、痛苦，手緊緊扭著胸口的布料無聲的顫抖著，直到看見一旁的時鐘用不急不徐的步調走動，才恍然身處的世界和夢境完全不同。

夢境太真實了。  
艾爾文放棄回到恐懼的深淵之中，站起身搖晃著走到浴室，洗了洗臉清醒後，看著鏡子裡的自己。  
夢境中雖然無法看見自己的臉，但可以感覺年紀稍長、握有權力，可能還深受信賴，但那個推開自己代為受死的身影太讓人震撼。  
「里維。」也許夢境裡喊了無數次，才讓現實中也不自覺的喊出，艾爾文抓了抓頭髮，決定等時常光顧的理髮店開門後就去修剪。

***

也許夢中背負太多人命，艾爾文逐漸習慣了誇張血腥、噁心生物，還有讓人打從心底感到痛苦的生離死別。  
在痛苦的死亡又重新醒來後，才發現是截然不同的人生，世界非常平緩、非常溫吞的、那毫無威脅，充滿平和到慵懶的人生，逐漸成為夢境。

夢境中的自己才是真實。

忘記是什麼時後這樣認定，在這樣的認知成立前還曾經去看過心裡醫生，當然夢境裡的事無法明白的和陌生的醫生傾訴，而對方也在做了各項檢查後，認定自己不過是壓力有點大的考生。  
開了幾天的安眠藥，艾爾文將藥丸丟進嘴裡時知道，沒有什麼東西能阻止自己再度夢見，而艾爾文也從來不想丟棄夢中有著強烈情感的自己。

會因為絕望怒吼、會因為夢中那個人微笑，感覺到熱情、感覺到愛戀。  
也習慣分裂夢中的自己和現實中的自己，還年輕看似普通的學生融入毫無巨人威脅的世界中，雖然無趣，也就順著雙親的期盼，一路念著無趣的學問，直到長大。  
夢中總是苦惱、伴隨著死亡陰影過活的自己則沉溺在如同電影播放的過去，一面尋找著可能的同伴。

但現實之中、並沒有遇到任何夢中的熟悉面孔。  
偶爾會想，是否這是一場屬於艾爾文團長的夢，所以夢中並沒有調查兵團的其他人，又或者是現在的艾爾文逃避世界的夢境。

無論是哪種都很絕望。  
艾爾文在一次醒來後，手放在身邊的空位不斷的摸著。夢中有個人和自己親吻、對自己全然信任的訴說著心中的秘密，兩個人度過溫暖、互訴情愛的一夜，在互道晚安依偎著睡著後，醒來的自己是如此空虛。  
隨波逐流一陣子，也還好這個社會的人只注重紙本成績，也沒什麼大風大浪，艾爾文快速結束學業後決定要改變在兩個夢境中飄蕩的習慣，很快跟一個不喜歡也不討厭的女性結婚、進到職場工作。  
也許是懸在心中的情感無處發洩，也許將所有的愛情都給夢中的人了，艾爾文努力忘掉在記憶中、總是鮮明的那些人們，也努力忘記那一抹黑到讓人窒息的身影。

「艾爾文。」叫著這個名字時總是不小心洩漏說話者的愛戀，那雙直視自己的眼睛非常美麗，總是悄悄到自己身邊的戀人垂下臉，那個角度讓人看見他略長的睫毛稍微掀動，那帶有完美弧度的顴骨讓人心裡有些搔癢。

艾爾文手輕輕撫摸他的臉，那個溫度、熱度。  
只要再往前貼近一點就可以親吻到了。

「艾爾文史密斯，你有在聽我說話嗎？」妻子手中拿著餐具，用著頗大的音量叫喚，艾爾文皺眉，對於妻子在餐廳裡卻大聲說話的失禮行為覺得不滿，草率的應付兩聲，低頭吃飯。  
「我覺得我們應該有孩子了。」妻子說話的聲音有些沙啞，艾爾文想著，也許是妻子的工作是服務業，需要長時間說話傷嗓子，但夢中的人總是很安靜，但在靜默中說出口的話和聲音都如同珠玉般圓潤。

也許是愛瘋了。  
所以連實際不存在、沒有碰觸到的人，都比起現實中和自己努力生活的妻子來得重要，如果這就是所謂神交或性幻想對象，那可是從初戀開始，從來不退褪色的唯一。

***

又是那個非常鮮明，他落入巨人的口裡，在那醜陋噁心的怪物一張一合之間，只看見他的手斷落墜下，天空中漫著如同花瓣的鮮紅，落在臉上還有炙燙的高溫。

──艾爾文。  
就算是微弱到快聽不見的叫喊，也讓人揪心到快瘋狂，用盡全力的喊著他的名字，直到用力睜開眼睛。  
嚇醒時還可以聽到自己的吼叫，艾爾文用力喘氣，看在身邊半裸一臉睡眼惺忪的妻子一臉不解的問自己是否做惡夢。  
艾爾文嘆口氣，在應付妻子的問題後，站起身走到書房。

隔兩天後艾爾文聽到妻子確定懷孕的消息。  
知道妻子體內有自己血緣的骨肉，艾爾文真心覺得高興，抱著妻子開心的笑著，那是真實，是這個世界的艾爾文真正遇到的開心事。  
到公司後和朋友們說，大家開心的喝了幾杯酒，一邊羨慕艾爾文早早工作、早早當父親了，比起所有人都快達到人生目標。

「我也很意外，這樣孩子長大了，我們還可以一起去爬山什麼的。」鮮明的、開心的，新生命代表的是愉快的未來，也足以讓艾爾文好幾天沒被惡夢驚擾。  
「啊真的，你四十歲時說不定就可以做祖父了。」  
「嗚啊、那我孩子十八歲就要結婚生子才行。」

艾爾文乖乖的和妻子上新生嬰兒的照顧課程，忙碌得比對各家嬰兒用品，還在網路上找了一堆給母親補身體的食物、買給幼兒聽的CD，將客房布置成嬰兒房，艾爾文連工作時都忍不住想著未來，那是即將成為人父的喜悅。  
為了多賺點錢，艾爾文在孩子出生的前一刻還在公司里處理文件，聽妻子到醫院備產後，請假趕到醫院去，摸著妻子烏亮的長髮，一面安撫她的情緒。  
孩子出生前艾爾文就決定到產房陪產，看著辛苦的生育過程，一面緊張一面等待著，也還好像夢境的過去中血腥看得太多了，所以在孩子從母體生出的瞬間，並沒有對鮮血感到恐懼。  
「史密斯先生、恭喜你、是個男孩子。」醫生確認孩子身體狀況後，轉頭跟站在一旁的艾爾文祝賀到，接過醫生抱過來的嬰兒，心中開心和興奮讓艾爾文手有些發抖，一面穩住呼吸一面低頭看著小小的孩子。

在那一刻艾爾文感到不安，也許是記憶太鮮明，或者太久沒回憶起夢境中的人，將孩子交還給護士，說聲抱歉後匆忙離開產房。

之後艾爾文在公司躲了好一陣子，又輾轉在朋友家裡借住了好幾天。  
也許是看錯了，那是自己的孩子、和妻子一起渴望生下的孩子，為什麼那股不舒服的感覺和悲傷的情緒會席捲而來。  
自嘲女性有產後憂鬱症，自己說不定也是，那天工作太忙了，說不定眼花了。  
最後妻子的母親打電話和自己聊了聊，談起男人不應該太專注工作，不應該讓生產完沒多久的妻子和需要人照顧的孩子落單在家裡，艾爾文無法反駁，接到電話隔天就乖乖回家。  
妻子並沒有責怪自己的行為，淡淡說句不該讓男人進產房被嚇得多難看，又要他去嬰兒房內看熟睡的孩子。  
艾爾文走到床邊時又感覺到害怕，猶豫了很久，終於伸手撫摸那熟睡的臉龐。

孩子突然醒了。

艾爾文全身上下感到排斥的看孩子的雙眼，那深沉的眸色、看著自己的清澄。  
那絕對是、曾經讓自己愛到瘋狂的人。  
現在他是自己的兒子。

「我和母親已經幫他取好名字了，他叫里維喔。」妻子的聲音從外頭傳來，艾爾文終於又撇頭，離開嬰兒房。

那股矛盾感一直藏在心裡。艾爾文疲倦的看著妻子忙碌的身影，也剛好公司正在準備上市上櫃，不回家的理由多到不需要想。  
也不是那樣不負責任的人，艾爾文找了很多書閱讀、還找專家諮詢，努力的想和血親建立關系，但總是忍不住想到那對自己笑得彆扭，又極度溫柔的過去戀人。

「艾爾文、我只會說一次。」里維輕輕在自己耳邊舔著，用著輕柔帶誘惑的嗓音笑說，「我喜歡你、我愛你，我親愛的團長。」  
「我也愛你。」將他手抓在手心中，撫摸著因為握劍長滿繭的手心，拉到嘴邊輕吻著，聽他笑的開心、又將他抱入懷內。

那白皙皮膚上的傷痕反而有催情效果，舔吻他胸口的敏感，艾爾文一次又一次的挑起懷中人的喘息，指頭插入他的後庭，搔刮著留在他體內的液體，又再一次將勃起的慾望插入誘人的臀瓣之中，再一次讓他喘息、讓他無法招架、讓他笑、讓他哭泣讓他淫亂，在他體內留下熱度和愛意。

在公司淺眠時被夢給驚醒了。  
艾爾文痛苦的抓著頭髮，低頭看著半勃的慾望，那太過寫實的畫面、醒來時還歷歷在目的淫靡，戀人在懷中的溫度、微笑的樣子，趴在自己胸上，傾聽自己心跳聲的短暫溫存。

簡直精神錯亂了。

艾爾文還是會回到家裡，用隔兩三天的頻率、並每天都打電話關心狀況。回到家中總是避開孩子醒著的時間，到房內看著熟睡、逐漸長大的孩子，感到痛苦。  
撫摸孩子的頭，低頭輕輕吻了吻他的臉頰，那越發記憶中戀人的模樣，讓自己無法克制緊抱在懷中的衝動。

但他是現在的艾爾文史密斯、重要的血親、重要的兒子。  
現在沒有巨人、雖然社會對同性戀者的包容性很高，但他是自己的兒子。  
又再一次提醒自己，在行為失控之前，艾爾文又匆忙離開家，連和妻子說再見都沒有。

時間在混亂和反覆折磨中過得飛快，艾爾文在公司中的地位從小部門職員很快晉升成成分公司的負責人，也成為大家眼中家庭完美、又最有機會成為老闆合夥人的人選之一。  
對於公司內的人說自己是工作狂也習慣了，艾爾文在重要節日一定會回家、結婚紀念日和妻子兒子生日時也一定會準備禮物，如果無法在行為上做好父親的責任，至少不要讓孩子覺得自己拋棄了他。

但幼稚園打來的電話，讓艾爾文從自我催眠中醒來。  
幼稚園的老師表示，孩子有疑似被虐的情況，和社工輔導過後發現，母親在語言和行為上有過度的暴力傾向，而孩子身上有多處瘀青和挫傷，已經不是嚴格管教的問題。  
事情鬧得很大，艾爾文匆忙趕到幼稚園，小小的孩子在幼稚園老師的帶領下看到久未見面的父親，有些驚恐的又縮回老師身後。

「里維、是爸爸。」  
說話時艾爾文聽到自己的聲音抖得厲害，到底是在叫夢中的戀人、還是現實中的兒子？孩子看著自己的眼神有些迷惘，後來還是伸出手抓住父親伸過來的手。  
帶里維到醫院驗傷，確定家暴後，艾爾文連絡律師、將孩子送到父母家裡，打電話約妻子展開面談。  
對於暴力相向這件事妻子並沒有太多辯解，很快就承認了，看那雙烏黑的雙眼中帶著冰冷，艾爾文清楚問題的癥結點是自己。  
討論的結果有些遺憾，雖然清楚是和妻子之間的問題造成她對孩子的暴力行為，但誰都不能傷害里維，無論是以前的他、或現在的兒子。  
家暴的輔導結束後、艾爾文和妻子申請離婚，並沒有太多留戀，妻子將孩子的監護權和探視權放棄，要求一筆贍養費後，兩人毫無情感、爽快的簽下離婚協議。

艾爾文獨力養育這個孩子。  
因為工作忙碌外加心理問題，里維多數時間是由父母親照顧，艾爾文早上將他送到學校、晚上到父母親家接他回家。  
也許是對暴力存有陰影，好幾次，里維因為寂寞或害怕抓著父親的褲子，雖然沉默開口，但艾爾文也清楚，孩子想要一個溫暖的擁抱。  
艾爾文在掙扎許久後，將沒多高的孩子抱在懷裡，孩子在懷中動著身子像要找尋溫暖的依靠，手在他被上拍著，這樣看似親暱的父子互動，卻讓艾爾文想哭。

因為只有自己懷有記憶，也只有自己在掙扎。  
但這樣小的生命是無辜的，就算他曾經是前世的戀人，到最終是需要人照顧的小孩、自己的親人。

「里維、乖。」  
親吻他的臉頰，這是艾爾文最克制狀況下的親暱舉動，孩子很滿足的輕聲笑著，頭在艾爾文頸間磨蹭。  
但無論是害怕黑暗、想跟父親睡在一起，艾爾文還是狠心讓他獨自睡在房內，艾爾文總是和里維說，已經是大孩子了，不能一直依賴爸爸、爸爸要工作、你必須一個人堅強。

孩子也很乖巧。艾爾文看他交給自己的成績單，國小後的里維漸漸脫離哭鬧想跟父親膩在一起的稚嫩，會自己出門搭車上課後，艾爾文也樂得讓他自己上學回家，即將畢業的他成績都是A以上，無論學術科都優異的成績讓他可以申請很好的國中。

那是必須要住宿的學校，艾爾文年輕時也念這個學校。  
艾爾文簡短的問了他是否願意學習獨立住宿，孩子說了句習慣一個人生活了，住宿還熱鬧一些。

到底是想要把里維教成怎麼樣的孩子？艾爾文陷入迷惘，讓他離開自己是最好的選擇沒錯，但一個人辛苦孤單艾爾文也有些不忍，但自知對於里維的克制力等於零。外貌已經完全是記憶戀人的里維繼續在身邊哪天一定會完全失控。  
讓他離得遠一些、對兩個人都好。  
拍拍里維的頭說了你很棒、加油等等的鼓勵台詞，看里維抖抖身體，稍微側過頭躲開。

該煩惱孩子進入反抗期嗎？幫里維將行李收好，艾爾文開車送他到學校去，將行李搬進宿舍後，看里維已經熟練的整理起房間。  
也好，雖然孩提時妻子並不是及格的母親，自己也絕對是零分的父親，但里維很爭氣，所以沒問題的。

「你該回去了。」里維很少叫自己父親，也許也隱約想表示對失職父親的不滿吧，艾爾文點點頭，讓里維送自己到停車場。  
上車前艾爾文給了里維一筆生活費，就看他馬上塞進口袋，並不在意金額數量，兩個人原本就沒什麼話題，看著那張臉呆愣、有些尷尬的說要走了等道別話語。

「父親。」里維抓住艾爾文的手袖，就如同小時後常拉著自己的褲管，「多照顧身體，年紀也不小了。」  
剛過了變聲期的聲音已經足以和記憶中重疊，但說話的內容是那樣貼心的叮嚀。

有些感動。

艾爾文難得放鬆的笑開，覺得眼前的孩子和愛到濃情化不開的戀人有了區隔，拍拍里維修剪乾淨的後腦，點點頭。  
孩子拉住整齊的領帶，墊起腳尖在艾爾文臉頰邊留了一個輕吻，在艾爾文反應不來時，露出淡淡的微笑。

那是和記憶中完全重疊的笑顏。

艾爾文開車回家時手不住的摸著臉頰，那留在臉頰上的溫度、乾淨的體味、熟悉的溫度，還有接觸後的輕微騷撓，好一會兒，將手放到嘴邊親吻著，一次又一次。

真應該去看個心理醫生。

艾爾文清楚自己的想法說出來等於犯罪，想要緊抱自己的兒子、想要親吻他、想要訴說愛意，對他有性衝動。  
這些原因都是因為自己有不屬於這輩子的記憶，或根本是幻想中的虛假過去。  
只要踰越父子之間的情感就是犯罪，無論有甚麼冠冕堂皇的藉口，艾爾文都覺得可笑。

也還好學校是住宿的，艾爾文埋頭在工作裡，也不太回家以免多想，和里維的互動雖然只有在電話中的短短幾句，但只要知道他過得好、就夠了。  
少數幾次回家拿正式西裝，在稍微停頓的短暫時間中，艾爾文都忍不住推開收乾淨的房間，就這樣躺在里維的床上。

床上永遠都有著乾淨的香味，那是自己在記憶中，讚美無數次的熟悉味道。  
原以為對情慾很冷靜了，卻好幾次就在他的床上自慰，在痛苦背德的掙扎下射出時，艾爾文都忍不住痛哭，想著攪亂自己人生的戀人。  
也許是他為自己死的衝擊太大了，艾爾文永遠無法將那段記憶排除，無論怎麼催眠、怎麼理性告訴，最終就是無法脫離、無法放手。 

真想殺了自己。

想到依賴著自己長大、唯一的血親，艾爾文總會掐著自己的脖子，一次又一次的像懲罰自己，直到難以呼吸快昏厥為止。  
但在死之前、至少要讓里維毫無後顧之憂的長大，至於在他不需要父親之前的人生，都過得平安無缺。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

三年的國中學業結束後，里維申請了更好也更遠的學校，但艾爾文直到收到學校的繳費通知才知情，看了上面的金額後要秘書拿去繳費。  
不知道應不應該和里維談未來的事，將收據放在他桌上，里維結束國中學業後將行李寄回家，露個臉後就和朋友去旅行。

艾爾文算著，一兩年後里維也到脫離父母親管束離家的年紀了。  
不覺得寂寞，反而鬆了口氣。

長假結束後，看里維展示學校制服，之後坐上長程巴士到學校去了，艾爾文看著他，想著兩人已經很久沒說上話，里維看自己的表情也冷淡很多。  
目送他離開後，艾爾文將思緒放在公司的海外設點，直到天氣冷了才想到該送里維禮物了，挑選了禮物寄到學校後，艾爾文到海外出差。  
回國時正逢年假，艾爾文和部下在公司將海外的資料整理完後，幾個人一起喝酒，喝完酒後大家將喝醉的艾爾文送回家。  
來到家門口，部下搖了搖喝暈的艾爾文要他將門卡拿出，吵吵鬧鬧中，家門卻打開了。  
打開門的是部下們都聽說、但從沒見過的里維，大家七嘴八舌和里維解釋艾爾文心情很好多喝了幾杯，一面道歉一面將艾爾文交給看起來心情頗差的里維。  
里維扛著艾爾文，邊拉邊拖到客廳沙發上，皺眉瞪著滿臉通紅、表情放鬆的父親。

「喂，你還好吧？」拍拍他的臉，里維倒杯水放在桌上，看艾爾文完全沒有反應，口氣更加煩躁，「我明天要跟朋友去旅行，今天先回家一趟，那麼久沒見一臉該死的醉樣、不是要你照顧身體嗎？」  
「呵。」看里維緊皺著眉頭，和記憶中老嚷著要團長睡覺的那張臉一模一樣，「──對不起、你沒說你要回來。」

「拜託，我說要回來你就加班、應酬、出差，你以為我不知道？」看男人將領帶鬆開丟到桌上，「喂！不會丟去洗衣籃啊？幫忙打掃的阿姨都說你生活亂七八糟的，要我盯著你。」  
「呵──多管閒事。」很久沒喝暈了，乾脆就這樣睡了，艾爾文伸出手，對里維揮了揮，「沒關係的、你就去過你想要的生活吧、我會支持你的、里維。」就算是自己看不見的地方，就算是該死的血緣牽絆，只要他過得好──  
「我做什麼都可以？」  
「嗯。」閉上眼睛昏睡，艾爾文沒聽出里維聲音中的奇怪情緒波動，在快失去意識前，感覺到被碰觸的熱度。

里維握住父親的手拉起，側頭看他快昏睡的模樣，伸手拿了放在桌上的領帶，快速的將兩隻手用領帶綑綁起來，看男人好像沒有太大的反應，里維跨坐到他的身上。  
「你在──幹嘛？」喝酒後反應有些遲鈍，手被捆綁得有些疼痛，艾爾文張開眼看里維整個人貼過來，有些反應不過來的看他臉上笑到讓人發毛的表情。  
「爸。」里維笑著、用著非常柔和的音調叫著，手滑到他的胸口將鈕扣打開，又帶著暗示的貼在艾爾文臉上舔了舔，「爸。」從臉上舔到頸部，看艾爾文混濁的雙眼突然大睜，「不要假裝了，想上我的不是你嗎？」  
抓住艾爾文的性器官，里維用著臀部摩擦。  
到底是喝醉的幻覺還是自己瘋了，艾爾文扯著手上的領帶，看里維發出嘖嘖的彈舌聲，將手指塞到艾爾文嘴裡，快速的扯著褲頭將褲子連同內褲丟到一邊。  
「你看清楚了。」舔了舔沾染上艾爾文唾液的手指，里維笑的開心，站起身後轉過身將手指直接插入。  
手指滑到臀辦間，從指尖緩慢的插入洞口，看著他扭動腰部直到手指沒入體內，然後是第二根、第三根手指，看自己的兒子在眼前擴張下體，混亂的記意讓艾爾文猛搖了搖頭，卻又被里維瞪了一眼。  
「你看好啊、爸。」  
湊到艾爾文眼前，里維用手指擴張開穴孔。  
艾爾文呆住了，想著到底是兒子發燒還是自己喝暈，就看里維保持著手指插入的動作，蹲下身將自己發勃的慾望抓在手中。  
「里維你──」  
「你敢說你不要嗎？」歪著頭舔了抓在手中的慾望，里維滿意的看艾爾文拉扯手中的繩結，「你看看你，很爽吧、很爽對吧？爸。」  
張開嘴將慾望送到嘴裡，非常熟練的含到根部，瞇著眼睛看艾爾文痛苦的轉過頭，緊綁的手在一旁放棄掙扎的垂下。  
「你多久沒有洩了？」哼笑著，稍微吐出又再次含進嘴裡。 

男人都很下流很賤，聽里維嘴裡罵著又發出非常誇張的舔含聲、感覺到牙齒的咬嚙，艾爾文憋著氣大氣不敢喘一下，感覺舌頭沿著自己的器官上下滑動，又到根部。  
和記憶中的完全不同，難以呼吸的痛苦、冷汗不斷冒出，但還是被搧動，那口腔內的濕度和溫度實在太舒服，外加里維總是有意無意的舔上敏感的尖端，艾爾文無法抗拒身體的快感，直接在他口中射出。

「呼…哈、呵──」很滿意的舔舔嘴，里維手指放進嘴裡，將口中的混濁沾在指尖拉出，塗抹在艾爾文臉上，「你看、又臭又濃，混帳。」  
將衣服脫掉，張嘴讓精液隨唾液滑到胸口，里維抓著艾爾文的手在胸口游移，開心看著男人痛苦喘息的樣子。  
里維歪頭湊到艾爾文嘴邊，將剩餘的精液送到他的嘴裡。

「你住手──」快要哭出來了，這真的是自己的孩子、自己養育出來的孩子嗎？  
「父親、我還沒有爽到，你以為你爽了就結束了嗎？」站起身脫光後，里維走到行李邊翻找。  
拿了罐子走回哭喪著臉的男人身邊，看他將蓋子打開後倒出透明的液體，就這樣倒在萎掉的性器上。  
「這個很流行喔、你知道嗎？現在人多數都需要刺激，只要有這個啊、就算射了好幾次也站得起來。」  
「里維──我知道我對不起你……」  
「你還是省省吧、爸。」玩著含性藥成分的潤滑液，里維用手指夾著艾爾文萎去的慾望，上下仔細塗抹，在感受手中的器官逐漸又變硬了、指頭滑到男人的陰囊部位搓揉，「你沒有對不起我、真的，反正你從來沒發自內心想過我的感受……我想你多數時間都忘記我的存在對吧？」  
「我沒有……」

如果真的想要，艾爾文絕對有辦法逃離已經笑到瘋狂的孩子，但連推開他都覺得罪惡，看里維臉上帶著渴望，那雙暗色的雙眼卻張狂著怒火，直接跨坐在自己身上，並將又勃起的慾望夾在臀間。

也許是自己每天想著、要侵犯自己兒子，早就瘋了卻不自我了斷的報應。  
器官前端進入他的身體時記憶混亂，那是熟悉的感覺、那總是包容自己的身體很快就會緊緊夾住自己的、並想要更多的收縮。  
到底是抱著心愛的戀人還是抱著兒子，和記憶一樣的熱度、緊窒，但再也沒有任何情愛、感覺不到快樂、只有痛苦，放棄的閉上眼不想看身上的人，卻被用力的打了耳光。

「你必須看著我。」里維眼底是瘋狂的憤怒，看艾爾文毫無反抗的攤在身下，覺得自己下賤又悲哀。「你必須取悅我、你這個混蛋！該死的！」  
「──不要再逼我了……我知道我是一個失敗的父親──你想要懲罰我……」  
「是啊、在我被那該死的女人虐待你在哪裡？哈啊──嗚……還是這麼大……」扭動腰部，讓男人更深入體內，想要更多、就算他只給自己羞辱痛苦。  
「我覺得孤單的時候你又在哪裡？」情感已經被啃蝕了，沒有愛只有暴怒、只剩下無盡的悔恨。「……你說永遠愛我的，艾爾文。」  
「里維──」那句話讓艾爾文又再一次的呆住，看騎在身上的他快哭出來的表情。  
「你這個混蛋！你明明說愛我的還娶那個女人、連看都不看我、你過得很爽對吧？脫離身為團長的重責大任，終於可以過正常人的生活了、你很開心吧？很滿意吧？巴不得把我甩掉…你好樣的！你以為現在不會有人削你後頸嗎？」  
「不──」  
「你只能是我的東西、我說了，你的所有都是我的，就算是下輩子，你的命還是我的。」  
「你是我兒子。」  
「我是先成為你的兒子，還是先成為你的戀人？」  
「你是我、我的血親。」艾爾文發現自己聲音抖了起來，模糊的夢境突然又清晰了起來，那在懷中柔和的戀人擁有多強烈的獨佔慾望、多深的恨意，從來沒有想過那扭曲的過往是兩人份的折磨。  
艾爾文看里維臉上的表情，大概從來沒有真看他的臉，才發現那麼細微的地方，都和記憶中的完全相符。  
「那真是太好了，誰都不能搶走我們之間的牽絆。」  
「里維……我不能……」  
「你搞清楚現在的狀況好嗎？你已經、沒辦法回頭了。」抬起身體又自顧的扭動腰部，里維看艾爾文臉上是熟悉的隱忍，「你只能接受我、父親。」  
「里維、里維……」  
精神的乘載已經到極限，身體也因為刺激和藥效的灼熱逐漸失控，手中的領帶被懷中的人扯開，抓住那雙手、那熟悉的體溫、那讓人抱在懷中感到安心的身體，只想著要更深入、想更用力的搗入肉體、想聽他的呻吟，想看他淫亂的表情。

放棄了。

無法克制的進出瘦小的身體，扶著他的腰一次一次的往深處探索，聽他敏感的笑著、毫不壓抑音量大叫、再多一點，那聲音讓人確實受到鼓舞，更加躁鬱的進出、在他體內找熟悉的敏感點，感覺懷中的人帶著笑得喘息，手環住自己頸項配合著插入的動作收縮。  
無法言喻的痛苦混著眼淚、艾爾文狼狽的緊抱著這具身體，直到無法忍耐在他體內射出，那股解脫感伴隨著這幾年的折磨，在那緊緊夾著自己的肉體放鬆前，艾爾文嗚咽著，無論是背德的瘋狂或質疑背叛的言語，都讓人難以振作。

那溫熱的感覺讓里維腦袋空白一陣，直到身體的顫抖終於減緩、終於站起身。看向狼狽不堪用手摀著雙眼的父親，還有因為藥物又勃起的慾望，抽張衛生紙擦了從體內流出的精液丟在他身上，里維憤恨的踢了桌子，直接走進浴室摔上門。

打開水讓腦袋稍微冷靜下來，將水轉到最大，攤坐在浴缸裡摀住嘴。  
體內的餘韻讓身體還在發抖，渴望被抱、被插入，從沒感受過的高潮和愉悅感讓人絕望。到底是誰想傷害誰？是誰讓這個男人當自己的父親？

應該要忍耐的，只要艾爾文能夠在身邊就好了，卻忍不住的傷害他。  
應該要摧毀這個男人，因為他背叛了愛情、背叛了犧牲。

「艾爾文、艾爾文──」  
嚥下狂哭的衝動，讓冰冷的水灑在身上，明明是個和平的世界，卻比過去更加痛苦。

就是喜歡他啊。  
就這樣被淹死吧。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

孩提時代的回憶不知為何非常深刻的記在腦裡。  
母親帶自己到某間店吃午餐、到哪條街道上逛著、櫥窗內的擺設、月曆一張張的更新、有人說腦袋只記得住五年內的細微片段，其他都是假象。  
但很清楚，這些記憶都是真實發生的。  
因為雙親離婚後再也沒見過的母親、無論是說話聲音或動作，都是清晰如同發生在昨日，那和自己相同色調的長髮總是柔順的垂下，被自己緊抓時她也不會生氣，只會搖晃自己的身體輕聲在耳邊說話。

也記得母親說過的每句話。

母親的話離不開父親。  
父親是個怎樣的人、學生時代何時交往、去哪邊約會，兩人年紀輕輕就組織家庭的辛苦、工作上的互相支持，還有父親越來越忙碌，讓她感到非常寂寞的話。  
原本笑得開心、總是說著愉快回憶的女性在長時間的寂寞中、變成皺眉焦躁的女人，那雙手總是將自己抱在懷中，常常就是坐在門口等著。  
自己對門上偶爾更換的裝飾都還有印象，也記得母親總是等到自己應該上床才回到房間安撫自己入睡，那些動作明明這樣清楚，卻完全不記得當時父親的臉。  
模模糊糊的只能勾勒出和母親對比強烈的金髮、偏淡的色調、還有睡昏時，男人貼在臉上的溫度。

那也是非常溫暖的熱度。  
還有男人叫自己名字時，帶著低音的共鳴、帶著愛情的，叫著。

也許自己真的曾經擁有非常幸福的家庭。  
直到母親終於承受不住更多的害怕和孤寂為止，記憶都是非常美好的。

里維到長大後還是不恨法律上已經不是母親的女人。就算母親歇斯底里的將怒氣和怨恨發洩在自己身上，里維也只對她感到同情。  
誰都會因為等待失去耐心、失去笑容，為此感到痛苦。

而母親說、都是因為自己的出生才讓她原本的幸福變調失色。  
所以可以的話，如果大力搖晃自己能夠讓她感到舒坦、責罵自己能給她些許的平靜，並不在意他這樣做。  
因為不論如何疼痛、母親都會在最後感到後悔，痛哭著將自己抱在懷中道歉。  
那麼小的自己，就覺得應該道歉的是父親，而不是每天為自己煩惱、每天陪伴自己的母親。

里維小小的忍耐直到被幼稚園的老師發現傷口後破功。  
並沒辦法隱瞞、也還不擅長說謊，也許母親的行為真的很糟、或因為昨天晚上母親抓著自己往水中按壓的恐怖讓里維退縮了，老師驚慌的打電話告知了只有母親敘述時才會稍微有印象、記憶中模模糊糊的父親。  
男人從門口走到自己眼前時，里維真的覺得害怕。男人是那樣陌生，躲到老師身後，看著陌生的男人。  
那是記憶中第一個、可以仔細看男人臉的時刻。  
有些匆忙慌張的表情、但看起來一絲不苟的外表，無論髮型或衣著都感覺得出男人帶著潔癖的整潔，在跟老師說了幾句話後，男人蹲下身。

「里維、是爸爸。」  
好像理所當然應該被那個聲音叫喚，明明陌生卻又熟悉到讓人懷念，愣愣看著男人伸出手，那動作像男人做過無數次、而自己每一天都盼望這個男人這樣做。

有些想哭。  
也許因為真的感受到他的慌張、他為自己擔心的真摯情感，里維伸出手讓男人握住。  
男人懷中的溫度更為熟悉。  
里維閉上眼睛聽父親焦躁的詢問哪裡不舒服、哪裡受傷，帶著自己到醫院時緊張的和醫生討論，不住顫抖的樣子。

這讓自己忘了替母親說句話，就算同情母親、也不覺得母親有錯，但被詢問是否害怕媽媽、是否想跟爸爸在一起時。  
真的不是故意的，就像是本能反應的，就應該要站在父親這一邊。  
母親離開時的表情也還記得，像解脫了，又像擔心自己，拍拍自己的頭，緊握著自己的手後離開。

母親在生命中消失後，父親成為唯一。

還是不常看見他。

父親很努力的想照顧自己，但每每和自己眼神對上時都會有種矛盾，那雙淡色的眼睛總是不時往旁邊偏，像害怕和自己對看太久。  
但他說話的聲音溫柔、自己幾次裝睡，父親回家到床邊看望自己時總是溫柔的叫著自己的名字，手在頭上輕輕撫摸著。  
非常溫暖、非常溫柔，除此之外想不出其他對這個男人的形容，也許和其他同學的父親比起，兩個人少肢體接觸，而除了幼稚園那次外，父親也從來沒主動將自己抱進懷裡。

渴望被擁抱，因為母親的懷抱曾給自己許多溫暖，就算害怕的記憶還依然在，但那沉穩的心跳、緩慢的呼吸、就算沒有訴諸語言，肢體還是透露出非常多的愛。  
幾次終於忍不住，里維抓住父親的褲管，在沉默中扯著，之後墊起腳尖、想要看清楚父親臉上的表情。

就算是孩子自己還是清楚讀出，男人在苦惱。  
像有肢體接觸障礙，男人的手抖了好幾次晃了好幾下，才終於彎下身將自己抱進懷中。  
應該要滿足他的體溫，卻發現他的呼吸混亂、那心怦怦跳的聲音讓人焦慮，像是用盡全力忍耐什麼，這樣的肢體接觸讓人覺得害怕，努力的抓住父親、想要拍拍他給他安慰，想搞清楚他在害怕什麼，卻發現男人快哭出來的樣子。

你是喜歡我、還是討厭我？或者害怕？

想到母親說的，自從自己出生後、父親總是不回家、像在害怕排斥成為父親，但又掙扎著想要當個好爸爸。  
幾次之後，里維知道男人絕對不會成為渴望中的父親。  
也許那些溫柔都是盡力想要維持父子之間的情感，感覺到他的努力，里維也放棄肢體接觸了。  
祖父母都說自己因為雙親離異、外加暴力陰影所以早熟，但里維知道，那只是因為終於發現了，也許母親對自己的愛是愛父親的投射，而父親的愛？

父親真的有愛嗎？  
但記憶中某次，擁抱後父親輕輕吻在自己臉上，非常緩慢的、男人的身體抖著，聽得見他不住的吸氣，那真的是竭盡全力、又隱忍、想愛自己的行為。  
也許他只是某部分有缺陷，像現在文明病很多、精神疾病也很複雜，猜想父親或者哪邊『生病了』，里維也努力的當一個不要讓父親感到困擾的孩子。

所以一直讓成績保持在不讓父親丟臉的好。  
因為父親是個非常傑出的人，年紀輕輕就是公司的重要人物，幾次搬家也是越往好的住宅區住，自己要什麼父親大概都有能力給。

也唯有將成績交給父親、他才會認真的看著自己。  
並不是眼神的交集，而是父親會從成績中認識在學校的自己，而他總會讀著老師對自己的評語，好像很放心的點點頭。  
上頭絕對是優良、熱心公益、溫和謙善、里維盡力成為所有人都不討厭的存在。  
因為所有人都不討厭、父親也不會討厭。

不知道從什麼時後開始，里維把自己內心的想法壓縮丟到內心最深處，選了一間好學校繼續升學就讀，想著父親當年也是念這間學校，去念大概也會讓他驕傲吧。  
而且、如果可以讓父親不要看到自己，他說不定會少一點痛苦。

那不是亂猜的、而是在提出住宿問題而自己回答習慣了，男人按耐不住鬆口氣的表情讓里維感覺到，原來自己的存在真的讓他感到痛苦。  
是很痛的、很隱忍的、很掙扎、沒有告知原因的，里維發現自己確實給了父親痛苦。 

收收行李沉默的坐在副駕駛，看男人專注在開車的模樣，那張側臉和自己幾乎沒有相似處，說不定自己不是他的孩子。  
但依稀記得，父母親在處理離婚時，有去驗了一份血緣證明。  
自己百分之百是男人的兒子，就算外表在沒有相同之處，也無法改變這個事實。  
覺得有些寂寞，原來只有將肉體切割開、血流出來時，才可以證明自己是他的孩子。

「你該回去了。」想要他留下來、希望他趕快離開，那越來越沉重的感覺讓自己快被撕裂了。

也許父親覺得痛苦，但我也是啊。

「父親。」收下他的生活費，也許那是他唯一可以表達、對自己微薄關心的手段。  
但金錢有些薄涼、毫無溫度，比起記憶中偶爾會在床榻邊喊著自己名字的溫度，簡直是冰點和沸點的極端不同。  
「多照顧身體，年紀也不小了。」要傳達多少男人才會感覺到自己愛他、不求他給予回應，但希望、男人能夠正視自己。  
里維忍不住拉住他的衣袖，在看到男人因為自己的話終於露出一些笑容，心中突然被那個笑容翻攪。

也許一直希望男人可以給自己對孩子的溫柔擁吻，輕吻他的臉頰，看男人露出詫異。  
這可是、自己這麼多年來，第一次看男人毫無防備，感情好像一口氣流洩出來的表情。  
里維忍不住笑了，想著、也許，再努力一點，男人可以成為自己希望的溫柔父親。  
因為他原本就是溫柔的人，所以一定可以的、只要自己再努力一點、再拼命一點。

「父親。」看男人離開的時的背影，里維輕聲的叫著。  
啊啊、好希望他能多愛自己一點。

里維投入國中生活後，大概兩三天就打電話問候父親過得好不好，隔著電話男人的聲音還算有精神，但總是一兩句話就結束對談。  
也許是一直保持著距離，也因為正值青春，里維偶爾會忘記對於父親的諸多想法，和朋友們玩在一起，也遇到了還不錯的女性。

也許可以感受到體溫、多少對情事也好奇，雖然內心對總是溫柔笑著、金髮的少女沒有情感波動，但兩人也接吻了，甚至在某次舞會的夜晚，兩個人就順水推舟的、互相撫摸彼此的身體。

女性的胸部很柔軟、笑聲甜膩，一開始還笑鬧著，也懵懂的想著情色影片的動作，兩個人很緊張、生澀的進行性愛的前奏，但隨著將彼此的衣服扒光，里維心中升起一股異樣的陌生感。

也許是更大、有些粗糙的手掌撫摸上自己的胸口，也許是更加溫柔，但更有侵略性的吻著，也許要飽含愛意的接受這些行為，並為他張開雙腿。  
那是很錯亂的感覺，自己就像雌性，應該要為某個雄性獻出一切，心跳加速的混亂中，女性握住下體時里維感覺到心中警鈴大響，應該要對誰忠貞、只有他才能讓自己拋下羞恥、只有他、才可以剝奪自己的理性，可以侵占自己的全部。

「艾──」不自覺低聲喊了某個名字，但喊太快一下就溜掉了，女性好像也沒聽清楚，詢問之後原本想要繼續進行下去。  
但精神抗拒過頭，就算想勃起也沒辦法，兩個人有些尷尬、也清醒了。  
都還太年輕了、這樣的行為也不妥當，兩個人穿上衣服後互吻道別。回到房間之後，里維快速跑去浴室將全身上下洗淨，以脫離那精神上異樣的噁心感。

初嚐禁果的夜晚過得不了了之後，里維開始做惡夢。

一連串的、都是很奇怪的夢境。  
夢中的自己一直在掙扎、像隨時會活不下去的、在伸手不見五指的黑暗中狂奔。  
沒有盡頭的、感受到威脅，在被嚇醒好幾次後，里維想著說不定是被母親暴力陰影的過去和夢境中重疊了。  
但夢境越來越久才發現，那是一個如同連篇故事般的夢。  
夢中的自己活得更加心酸，沒有住所、沒有親人，好幾次都面臨死亡威脅，直到被醜陋的世界消磨出堅強後，才真正活下去。  
但毫無心、毫無情緒、毫無愛。  
和自己渴望父親的愛不同，夢中的自己什麼都不想要，只想要剝奪他人所有活下去、只想要可以活著、活著。

直到夢境中出現了另一個身影。  
很模糊的，男人微笑著、好像對自己伸出手。

「艾爾文──」醒來時滿臉的淚水，叫誰的名字又忘了，里維用力擦著臉，也許是黑暗的夢讓自己感到恐懼，突然、好想要聽見父親的聲音。  
知道他還在忙碌，里維摸著手機撥打電話，家中的電話有父親的電話答錄，只要聽到他的聲音就好了。  
電話聲嘟嘟的響了幾聲、很快的轉到了答錄功能上。

『這裡是艾爾文‧史密斯，如果是工作上需求，請撥打手機──』  
低音沉穩的聲音讓人安心許多，里維聽著錄音到結尾，直到答錄結束要轉至錄音前掛上電話。  
在心中反覆的想著男人的聲音，里維又再撥了一次。

『這裡是艾爾文‧史密斯，如果是工作上需求，請撥打手機──』  
『這裡是艾爾文‧史密斯，如果是工作上需求，請撥打手機──』  
『這裡是艾爾文‧史密斯，如果是工作上需求，請撥打手機──』

艾爾文、艾爾文、艾爾文。  
里維低聲的念了幾次這個名字，應該是這樣叫他的，父親、爸爸，這些名詞對自己毫無意義，但只要叫這個名字，無論是無奈、痛苦、興奮、高興，甚至愛意，只是幾個單字拼湊起來的名字，卻包含這麼多。

里維發現世界漸漸扭曲了。  
也許是他從來沒有成為理想中的父親，所以逐漸將他當做男人，也許是夢中男人的氣息和溫度太像記憶中的父親，漸漸的，里維和男人通電話時無法再冷靜下來。

父親、艾爾文，應該要怎麼叫你？  
叫父親時只覺得滿滿的無奈，但叫艾爾文是總是瘋狂的、心甘情願的，好像只要叫著這個名字、就無所畏懼。

羨慕夢中的人。  
夢中的故事繼續進行著，他備受疼愛、就算世界依然殘酷，但那緊握的手好像再也鬆不開了，那溫度殘留在掌心、殘留在臉頰、殘留在唇尖、殘留在髮梢、殘留在額間、殘留在體內。

那是心甘情願的，甜言蜜語是糖衣，將生命隨時會殞落的世界包裹起來，被男人親吻、被灼熱的溫度貫穿、像希望兩人合而為一的緊繫彼此，每一次夢中的體驗都讓里維覺得世界不公平充滿絕望。

是張開眼的世界絕望。  
慢慢的按捺不住心中的氣憤，里維拒絕再打電話給父親，但發現對方也不會主動來電。  
里維拒絕被人稱呼為史密斯同學，只要聽到這個姓氏就覺得悲哀。  
將自己推到絕望深淵，里維在校內依舊保持頂尖功課，依然維持良好的形象，但在焦慮的夜晚中、好幾次，逃出禁錮住肉體的宿舍。

學會吸菸喝酒，在外頭遊蕩時也交了一群毫無未來、只為享樂的同伴。

當然、里維清楚將自己的人生搞砸也毫無意義，但就是忍不住的想要沉溺在負面之中，以提醒這才是現實。  
終於開始痛恨一直想得到的溫柔、一直想讓他回頭看自己的父親。

毫無節制的將酒精灌入體內，在頭腦已經無法思考的暈眩中，一個人走在黑暗的街道上，就如同夢中的孤獨、但這次不會有人拯救自己。手忍不住顫抖，趁著酒興里維大哭大笑大鬧、在毫無人煙安靜的街道上盡情發洩情緒。

都是那個男人的錯、他生下自己、又丟下自己。  
寧可在夢中，被那個看不見的溫柔男人緊擁。

那個男人也叫艾爾文。  
在夢中窒息的高潮中總會叫出這個名字，好像只要呼喚他，他就會給自己親吻、給自己所想的。

只想要被愛的溫暖。

國三時考了離家非常遠的高水準學校，在接到錄取通知後，里維放肆的享受國中最後的時光，和朋友們嬉鬧著，也完全沒有通知匯上豐厚生活費的父親，就踏上環繞全國的旅行。  
旅行之中帶著混亂、酒精、吸毒，也在酒精和毒癮的昏沉中品嘗第一次性愛，肉體確實達到高潮，但心底卻覺得空虛，好幾次、在毫無意義的高潮中冷靜下來時，里維只覺得更加痛苦。  
在旅途進行到末端時，里維已經自暴自棄的被上又上了別人，渾噩的渡過好些不清醒的生活，直到高中生活即將開始。

也許男人的毫無關心就是因為沒愛。  
拖著傷痕累累的心回到家中，看到繳費收據放在桌上時，里維只覺得這一連串的瘋狂並沒有得到回應，也許男人跟自己一樣，感受不到激情愛情。  
決定悶著頭開始新的人生，反正快要成年了、不缺錢、不缺一同墮落的同伴、腦袋也還不錯不怕社會的評量眼光。  
可以活下去，就算蹣跚在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，只要不再被傷害，就可以挺直腰桿的活下去。

去到學校安份了一陣子、直到12月的到來。  
里維的好人緣讓生日當天有跑不完的慶祝派對，可以正大光明喝酒後更抗拒不了讓意識舒緩不再緊繃的酒精飲料，喝了好多，舒暢又迷糊的回到住所，才發現父親從家裡寄來生日禮物。

看著包裝精美的禮物盒，里維原本要直接丟垃圾桶，但趁著酒醉昏昏沉沉，還是撕開包裝看對方會給自己怎樣的成年禮物。  
包裝盒上印著高檔名牌的名字，有些厭惡的將蓋子往旁邊一丟，里維看著盒內是摺疊整齊的白色織品，眼前一黑，突然一股噁心感湧上。  
並不是酒醉的噁心，衝到浴室嘔吐，將體內的噁心往外排出，但那痛苦和壓迫卻毫無止盡的讓肉體不斷嘔著、像要將所有往外推拒，勉強維持著一點意識，才發現那些夢境所發生的事，是確實存在的過去。

那個和自己許下諾言的男人背叛了自己。  
用著一樣的外表、一樣的說話口吻、一樣優異的腦袋，過著截然不同的人生。

他開心體驗著沒有巨人的愉快人生，如魚得水的經過人生每個階段，他有穩定的工作、有美好的家庭、美麗的妻子。  
直到自己成為他的兒子出生、破壞了他的一切。  
無論他是否和自己一樣想起過去，他的所作所為都背叛了自己的愛情。

「我為你死啊……艾爾文……混帳──該死的……」  
胃翻絞疼痛到下一秒就會死去，里維爬出浴室，身體還是不斷抽搐噁心、已經沒有任何東西可以吐出、全身冰冷虛弱到下一秒就會死去。  
世界瞬間就崩壞了，沒有任何溫暖，連要欺騙自己的夢境都成為背叛的痛苦現實，里維不容易抓到一個東西，卻發現是男人送來的禮物。  
手用力的絞著，痛哭著、瘋狂叫著、喉嚨快要爆開心身體也不住抽搐。  
夢中溫柔的男人親手在自己脖子上纏繞上、打結，永遠落在自己頸部到胸口，像在提醒他人，自己的一切、最脆弱的咽喉、維繫生命的心臟都是他的東西。

曾經甘願成為他的東西、成為他的禁臠、成為他他的刀刃、成全他的理想。  
想被你愛、想得到你的愛、想要那雙眼睛只看著自己。  
「你他媽的──」  
所有的溫柔都是背叛，所有的愛語都是謊言，里維咬著牙到滿嘴是血，直到終於昏過去。

在醫院醒來時、護士提醒自己就算到飲酒年齡也不該酒精攝取過量、又提了父親正在國外，連絡不到家長還好狀況並不嚴重。迷迷糊糊的回答護士問題，里維看著眼前刺眼的白光。

只有報復的念頭。  
要加倍將自己承受的痛苦、所有渴望都還給男人。  
要讓他飽嚐一樣的痛苦，讓他知道無論在哪裡，不只自己是他的所有物，他也是。  
就算是有血緣的父親，艾爾文還是自己的、沒有任何人能搶走、就算他想要逃離都不能。

要讓他在絕望中慢慢死去。  
對比自己在巨人口中逐漸飽嚐最痛苦噁心的死亡之際，還懷抱著男人永遠愛著自己的希望。

「去死吧、去死吧、去死吧、去死吧、去死吧……」


	4. Chapter 4

04.

也許相愛是很單純的事。  
黑暗中的他好瘦小。艾爾文看著帶著瘋狂表情、張牙舞爪保衛自己的地盤的纖細身影。  
從第一眼就深深為了這個顏色著迷，無論是張狂的色彩、瘋狂卻充滿生命力的模樣，像一朵不凋花般，比起殘酷的世界，這個人是活得多美好。

「我是艾爾文史密斯。」努力的想要釋出善意，艾爾文將身上的刀刃丟在地上，蹲下身。  
但下一秒黑暗中的他撲了過來，將自己壓制後一拳往腹部揍過去。  
感受到疼痛卻沒有反抗，知道那是讓人信服的第一個忍耐，艾爾文咬著牙看向那過份白淨的臉、毫不隱藏殺意的表情。

──真的很美。

夢境中夾雜著說話聲，那是非常平靜、禮貌，雖然內容都是謊言。  
里維和公司說自己的身體不適，可能需要休養一段時間，又打電話和學校辦理休學，說要照顧工作辛苦身體崩壞的父親。  
他希望這個世界能夠順著他的想法轉動嗎？艾爾文逐漸脫離初次交手的夢境，也許吧、從他的憤怒之中，也發覺他擁有過去的記憶。  
過去的記憶不可能成為自己犯罪的藉口，也許真的傷害到你了，但冷靜想想吧，你要一個父親怎麼開口說你是我前世的愛人、我愛你，這並不是同性之間的愛，而已經超越了人類體制內應有的道德規範。

也許以前的自己是個很會打破架構的人。  
看里維打完電話轉身出門，艾爾文好不容易站起身，耳朵內一直是忽大忽小的鳴聲、也許因為里維狠狠打了自己好幾下巴掌造成、或者是勉強維持平衡的世界崩壞的聲音。  
混亂的客廳、落在地上和沙發上的骯髒汙漬，曾經辛苦建立的堡壘、又再一次被摧毀。

也許是該離開了。  
拖著身體到房間內翻找著，印鑑、存摺、各種有價值的權狀都要留給孩子，發呆看著白淨的房間，原來這幾年、自己毫無留念。  
但里維應該要幸福的，他在這個世界應該享有他人享受不到的幸福，不是由自己給的，也不能因為自我的情感破壞他得到幸福的權利。  
就算想回應他的情感，但清醒一點思考就知道，這不過是兩人份的罪，只要一點瑕疵或被人察覺，里維的這一輩子就毀了。  
自己就算坐牢被判刑都無所謂，反正回顧這些年，該享受的、該瘋狂的，應該有的平穩家庭和組織家庭的幸福，甚至在孩子出生的前一刻，自己也感受過喜悅。  
他也應該感受到這些，就算過去的記憶折磨，也應該有感受到幸福的權利。

拿了幾件衣服，就算流浪，也比繼續折磨彼此的好，將要留給里維的東西收進小袋子內，走到他的房間擺放在他的桌上。  
房間也非常少人使用，裡面有著幾張照片，照片上的孩子用非常稚嫩的表情看著鏡頭後的自己，上輩子不曾看過戀人的稚嫩時期。

記憶中曾抱緊戀人，那是出城探索間暫時的喘息，兩個人互聊著、不知道為什麼自己說出真好啊青梅竹馬什麼，可以看著彼此笨拙的模樣長大。

「蠢死了艾爾文。」里維伸手用力捏艾爾文的臉，臉上還是不耐煩的瞪著、但口氣笑著，「誰要看你小屁孩的鬼樣子？我先說啊、如果不是成熟的傢伙，我還不會喜歡上，而且到底是誰要忌妒誰？米克啊漢吉、都看過你訓練兵的拙樣。」  
「嘛、也是。」好喜歡他的笑臉，手將那張小巧的臉圈住，看他瞇眼享受親暱的動作。「但能夠更早遇到你，我就能讓你感受到更多愛，也許你的人生會順遂幸福一點。」  
「哈、你在說什麼夢話呢？時間可不會為了誰倒流。」里維側過臉在艾爾文手心上吻了吻，「而且、不管發生什麼事、至少我可以看著你變老。」抬起手在艾爾文臉上拍著，那是非常直接、溫柔，兩人對未來的期待。

那個世界並沒有美好到可以跟你相守，在你懷中斷氣。  
記憶中帶著的疼痛讓不適的身體更加難以撐住，手在照片上劃著，到底這個世界要殘酷到什麼程度才行？  
想要繼續愛他、渴望能愛他，但那是不可能的。  
最後一點理智撐著，就算感受到他體內的溫度、聽著他時而輕柔時而拔高的喘息，現在的自己只覺得痛苦。

「你要去哪裡。」里維手中拿著大袋子，看著男人歪著身苦撐的樣子，還有他手中的行李袋。  
「……去哪裡都好。」沙啞的聲音，不能看他、不能叫他的名字。「我什麼都給你了，就如同我說的、去過你的人生、無論發生什麼事。」  
「我不要那些東西。」  
「我可以給的已經都在桌上了。」累到話都說無法清楚說出，聽到自己聲音嘶啞夾雜刺破音，「對不起、對不起、對不起……」  
「我不接受。」里維將袋子丟到床上，從裡面拿出鐵鍊，一把抓過艾爾文的手，強迫他轉過頭看向自己，「你還有更重要的東西、你沒有什麼都給我。」  
那雙總是帶著強烈情感的雙眼、曾經多希望那雙眼只看著自己──  
「我要你！我只要你！艾爾文、艾爾文──」  
「我不能──」

被抓著用力拖到房內的浴室，就算兩人的體格差艾爾文絕對可以推開他，但只要面對的是里維，就失去反抗的能力了。  
看著他將鐵鍊纏繞在洗手台下的管線，抓著自己的手綑綁起來，艾爾文閉上眼，連遠遠離開他替他祈禱都做不到了。

「看著我啊！你到底是喜歡我討厭我還是放棄我了？」  
里維握拳痛揍這個不言不語一臉麻木的男人，哭又尖叫發狂的反覆罵著，但男人毫無反應，就這樣任由自己發洩情緒。

不行了。  
終於跪倒在地上，讓他又踢又踹又打，決定連思考都放棄、只要他開心就好。

***

打電話叫朋友到家中狂歡，幾個人佔據客廳，原本只是派對性質的喝酒玩鬧，最後卻因為毒品和酒精瘋狂墮落。  
男女像野獸般喘著氣，做出詭異的性交動作，這些行為毫無意義、被野性驅使、被獸性控制，每個人都在找一個窗口。  
砸掉幾個酒瓶，里維拖住某個正被插入的男人，嘴裡調笑，像狗一般趴在地上誘惑對方插入。  
直到身體被填滿，里維喘著氣，雙手撐著身子往後頂。臀部被用力的拍打，不同尺寸的陰莖輪流插進體內，直到體內只剩麻痺的疼痛，轉頭隨便抓住一個男人，腳勾住他的腰部，讓如同猛獸的男人粗暴性交。

要怎麼樣讓男人能夠感受到自己的不甘心、痛苦，為什麼他那樣的麻木，為什麼不回應自己的情感？  
看著他已經放棄的樣子、心裡覺得疼痛，看他身上都是傷痕的狼狽模樣，心中感到更加的不捨和憤怒。  
為什麼里維的記憶強壓過一切，也許自己十幾歲的人生真的太短了，無法對和父親性愛感到背德、無法感受到艾爾文的痛苦。

「你他媽的真的很不專心！」臉被狠狠甩了一下，里維看著根本看不清楚、也無法記憶的男人，不屑的一腳踹過去。  
「那是你技術太爛了。」冷冷的回了句，的確，身體只是習慣性的勃起、完全的生理反應，心裡連一絲快感都沒有。  
一旁的墮落同夥們笑的瘋狂，調侃還未發洩、一臉尷尬的男人，里維抓了放在一旁的情趣用品，冷哼著塗抹了潤滑就插入體內。  
按摩棒的嗡聲讓腦袋的思緒暫時麻痺，將顫動的尖端壓在興奮處，手粗暴的往體內插著，卻一樣，更加空虛、更加憤怒。

一旁的人遞過藥物，接過後並沒有吃下，在身體好不容易射精後，里維癱坐在地上，想著被自己禁錮的男人。  
就算他虛張聲勢的吼幾聲，都讓人能夠脫離眼前的絕望，想著、不自覺得發出詭異的笑聲，直到疲累的打了瞌睡。

將藥加入艾爾文少量的食物內，看著男人發抖卻無法發洩的身體，里維終究貼到他身上，自動的將身體交出，在被男人因為藥物的無數次發洩感染下猛力的貫穿，原本只想輕蔑嘲笑男人的里維，在終於忍不住的嗚咽中達到瘋狂狂歡後的第一次高潮。

痛恨這樣的身體和永遠保持沉默的艾爾文。  
里維甩上門，更加憤怒的抓了抓頭，發出吼叫。

***

在甜膩高亢的調情聲中醒來。  
粗鄙的情話、又毫不避諱大嚷尺寸和性交給人的亢奮，混著性交時的呻吟和交媾的黏膩聲音，想摀住耳朵，手卻無力的扯著緊銬住的鐵鍊。  
里維自我墮落時艾爾文曾想著要阻止，但越來越虛弱的身體和緊緊捆綁的鐵鍊讓這個行為變得困難，嘗試著要破壞固定端的管線，卻發現牢靠到難以破壞。  
手腕已經因為幾次嘗試佈滿傷痕，拉扯幾次也只見水管微微晃動，也許是太過疲勞又精神衰弱，艾爾文也放棄逃脫了。

「里維！你浴室借我用一下！」  
「那裡不行、壞了、用外面的吧。」嘴裡咬著大麻吸著，看兩個男人在自己的床上發出像牲畜般的噁心呻吟，里維聽到自己亢奮的笑聲，撇過頭，一旁的男人用針筒注射毒品，含了口菸吻過去，兩個人互相舔遍口腔，直到受不了菸的味道咳出聲。  
吸毒的男人手握住自己的陰莖，手掌摸上臀部猥褻的打了兩下後，將手指插入，稍微抬起腰，接受對方探入體內。  
眼神互相勾引著，里維喘氣，男人的手指很快就撫摸到敏感點，被插入又粗暴的按壓，肉壁吸附著給予刺激的入侵，手中的大麻都要掉到地上了。  
「你家只有你在啊？」  
借廁所的男人手中拿著褲子，光著下半身走回房間，看里維露出鄙夷的表情，搖搖晃晃走到他眼前、湊上去搶走他手中的大麻後又發出詭異的嘻笑，里維瞪看男人咬著大麻用力吸的蠢樣，不顧一旁男人的挑弄，站起身抓住他的頭髮往一旁摔去。  
男人被粗暴對待卻笑得更大聲，雙腳大張在空中亂踢著，也許都被藥物和酒精給迷昏，這樣沉溺在雜交派對裡的所有人都只有一種表情。快要腐爛的笑顏和不需思考的呆滯。

「你不知道不能談他的家人嗎？」吸毒的男人伸手拍拍里維的頭卻被揮開，將口袋裡的藥片塞到里維嘴裡，走到還賴在地上的男人跟前，將內褲脫了露出勃起的慾望。「唉！就算老子不中用至少有錢啊？你爸有嗎？」  
「我老子如果留給我這樣豪華的房子又有用不完的錢，我還會叫他一聲爸對他搖尾巴啊？」翻身雙手伏在地上，像隻狗般搖晃著臀部。  
「你算了吧。」吸毒的男人用力打對方的屁股，抓著自己的慾望直接插入連續亂交早以鬆弛的後庭，「你就當母狗搖尾巴、哈、反正這樣也有錢拿不是嗎？」  
「喂！里維你看好啊、哈、汪！我就是一隻狗──」學狗哈哈兩聲，被插入的男人愉快的晃動肉體，真的像條畜牲興奮的亂叫。

冷笑看著眼前四人的混亂性愛，這樣的瘋狂性愛不知道持續幾天，除了性以外什麼都不重要、用藥和酒填充一切、一切都麻痺了。  
咬著大麻，原本兩人一對的性愛後來四個人攪和到床上去，聽到混亂的呻吟和不斷的抽插發出的吼叫，甚至拿出藥丸互相餵食，像要讓已經夠亢奮的狀況更亂。  
但無論如何嘗試，就算吃進藥物，對眼前的景象不感到噁心也無法興奮，看四人互幹到因為藥性累昏睡過去，手滑過一個人沾滿精液的臀部，緩緩走到浴室門邊。

「艾爾文。」隔著門笑著，知道裡面的人絕對醒著，「有趣嗎？好玩嗎？」  
回答自己的只有鎖鍊拖動的聲音。  
「啊、我忘記你嘴裡塞著那塊爛布，也是，如果你聽著聽著受不了出聲我還要解釋浴室裡怎麼會有一個混帳男人。」掏出鑰匙將浴室門打開，里維走進浴室看被用鐵鍊綑住雙手，一連幾天無法修容顯得骯髒的男人。  
「嗚啊好髒。」故意發出嘖嘖聲，幾天除了水和一點食物外，里維將艾爾文鎖在浴室內，限制他的行為、連一旁的馬桶都不讓他使用。  
地上理所當然的尿水讓里維呵呵笑了，將門鎖起來，腳直接踩在男人性器上。

男人雙眼裡的疲倦和哀傷讓自己討厭，里維忍著想踩爛的衝動，轉了一旁的蓮蓬頭用冷水沖過男人的頭，直到地上的汙穢都隨水流掉後，里維蹲下身臉貼上男人冰冷的臉頰側。  
「很爽？對吧？你有聽到嗎？我的呻吟聲？吶、就算沒有你，我也可以過得很好、不、我不需要你，我討厭你，我恨你！」  
拉出塞在男人口中的布巾將沾有精液的手指塞進他嘴裡，看艾爾文連一句話都沒說，生氣的將手指用力插進男人咽喉深處。

噁心聲和嘔吐聲讓里維得到滿足，  
這幾天男人根本沒吃什麼，只有青黃的膽汁和腸液吐出，看他又將地板弄髒，里維滿足的笑了，又轉開水。  
將水溫調到最燙，看男人裸著身子發抖忍耐自己的行為，看皮膚都紅了起來才將還在流水的蓮蓬頭丟到一邊，雙手圈著男人抱在懷裡。

想殺了你、想折磨你、想恨你。  
怒氣和憤慨已經到臨界點，每天都想掐死這個沒有任何反應、連情感也薄弱的男人。  
但以為睡著時再也不會夢見溫柔的過往，卻一再再、停不下來的死命在腦中重播。

男人是個多偉大、讓人只能看著背影的男人。  
夢中看那背影的自己心中是多麼苦澀，但又發自內心的為這個背影瘋狂，只要能夠支撐他走上他想要走的路，雙手要沾染多少血腥都無所謂。  
夢中的自己不只擁有愛情的甜美，還扛下無法說出口的痛苦，活下來非常艱辛，不能示弱、不能撒嬌、不能鬧脾氣，在男人面前，要展現出完美的戀人、人類希望的光明面。

「艾爾文、你看著前面。」時常對男人這樣說，雙手緊緊握著刀刃守在他背後。  
就算看著部下的屍體感到痛苦、看著夥伴一個個死去到崩潰，但看男人總是撐起悲傷，不斷大步邁進、總是平靜的表現，讓自己無法對著那張平靜隱忍的臉發洩情緒。  
可以的話好想躲在男人懷裡、不想看到血腥、不想沾染屍水、不想看噁心的巨人和過於刺眼的陽光。

兩人份的痛苦太重了。

「吻我、艾爾文。」精神分裂了，一部分是甘願痛苦犧牲的隱忍、一份是被背叛的瘋狂，知道他完全不會將自己推開，吻上，就算口中只有嘔吐完的噁心味道，但只要這個吻能夠加深痛苦。  
只要這樣淺淺的吻著，男人就無法克制想擁抱自己的慾望，抵在腹部的情慾如何勃起、是怎樣的形狀如何的猥瑣，里維親吻後看著男人眼底絕望的情感。

「我不愛你、但我想找個玩具。」  
又再次的說著，里維抬起腰，讓男人的慾望插入。  
不知道被插入幾次了，喘著氣讓那巨大直接頂到最深處，在那夜過後，好幾次都挑逗著、或乾脆下藥讓男人勃起，以滿足心中的空虛。  
已經可以精準的找到自己體內的敏感點，大聲叫著、刻意拉長呻吟、在男人還未高潮時就先達到高潮。  
手摸上自己這幾天已經疲軟的性器，借著剛剛吃進嘴裡的不明藥物刺激發麻的神經，在男人射出前先發洩出來，在男人因為慾望不住隱忍皺眉時離開，看男人快要射出卻懸在半端的窘樣。

「叫我的名字，不然不准射。」  
知道男人什麼都不反抗，唯一就是不叫自己的名字，看男人手抽動著、鐵鍊又發出聲響，握住沾有自己腸液的慾望，里維輕輕舔著男人眼角的黑眼圈，又惡意的舔上男人的眼球。  
這雙美麗的眼睛、在夢中是看的多遠？遠到將自己拋下。又多可惡呢？不想愛身為兒子的自己、不想給予情感，又逃避又躲藏，就算把他囚禁在身邊，卻從來不乞求自己、連一句欺騙自己以得到救贖的話都不說。  
張開嘴啃咬他的眼窩，恨、充滿崩潰的恨意，就算現將他撕咬成一片片、直接將他吞入肚也無法掙脫那股燒灼全身的痛恨，男人毫不掙扎、一點痛的反應都不願表現，

就算這樣，我也沒有被你的沉默拯救。  
直到滿嘴血味才站起身，看男人狼狽不堪的樣子，又踢了他一腳。  
除了夢中、自己再也想不起來那張總是乾淨的臉、不太笑但眉間透露溫和，努力想對自己好的笨拙模樣。  
也許從來沒被愛過、也不應該沉淪在不被愛的痛苦中。  
手緊緊捏著快要嗚咽出聲的嘴，無法發洩、無法感到喜悅，為什麼會痛苦成這樣。世界這麼美好、沒有巨人，應該要幸福快樂，為什麼會變成現在這樣？

「我不是你兒子。」

再說了一次，放任男人痛苦的倒在地上，里維用力甩上門，並再一次鎖緊。  
眼前狼藉的模樣也讓人痛恨，用力踹那些人要他們滾出去，里維瞪著原本還可以做為避風港的家，看著還整整齊齊，每天都還有人來打掃的客廳和玄關。  
是因為殺了那麼多人嗎？  
因為自己從來不憐憫死在手中、變成巨人的傢伙們，所以活該困在這具肉體裡，要死不死要活不活？

「我已經死了啊、死在那噁心的臭嘴裡、不是說死了一切都會重新開始、為什麼、為什麼艾爾文──」

不要他當自己的父親。  
就算是在地獄般的臭水溝裡長大，也幸福太多了。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

艾爾文只覺得差一步就會死去。  
口渴、飢餓、飢渴，死亡的感覺是那樣強烈，強烈到閉上眼睛就會跨過那條界線。

但一直撐著。  
依照肉體的疲倦飢餓感應該已經過七八天、每天都聽他自虐的傷害、讓一群墮落的人攪和人生，在那樣混亂過去後，里維又會回到自己身邊、將情緒倒在身上，用盡各種暴力，里維眼底只渴望自己回應。  
不想反抗也不去反抗，只希望他能夠好過一點。  
回應什麼都是痛苦，艾爾文盯著門，眼前景像有些模糊了，手用力抓緊嘗試的晃動鐵鍊，又頹然的閉上眼停止掙扎。

如果就這樣死了，他就沒有可以發洩情緒的對象、說不定會墮落到社會最底層最深淵、就那樣死去。  
死在巨人嘴裡還可以被稱做英雄，但放任作賤自己直到肉體腐爛敗壞死去，不會有任何人同情。  
就算一切都是自己造成的。  
就如同一開始就錯亂的婚姻，既然一直喜歡里維，就不應該結婚、不應該踩在現在和過去中，不應該游移在夢和現實間。

不應該傷害里維。  
他就是自己的兒子，就算有、或沒有過去戀人的記憶，都應該要好好疼愛他。  
為什麼可以把世界分為夢和現實，卻不能正視現實中的孩子。  
夢中的自己是殘忍的，但卻盡力對一把拉起、到後來一同墮入地獄的里維好，好幾個片段的記憶中，他雖然沾滿血腥、哭喪著臉，卻因為自己的擁抱和體溫又笑了。  
明明有餘力對愛人溫柔，但現在的艾爾文卻做不到，只沉溺在自己的悲劇中、自以為悲劇主角自我哀憐、所以造就出這樣的里維。

每個人都渴望被愛。  
太渴望得到夢中已經完美的愛情，所以自己拋棄現實，一直不看不聽不思考，只循著過往記憶步調前進，不去正是這個已經溫和許多的世界，只一昧逃避。  
里維所抱怨、所氣憤的，自己的背叛、自己的無視，都是真的。  
不需要跟他解釋心底多年的糾結掙扎，因為他不需要承受艾爾文下一個人生的痛苦掙扎，才年紀輕輕不過十六的他，不需要再一次撐起他人的痛苦，這個世界沒有理由也沒有痛苦到需要支撐才活得下去。

所以不管里維怎麼做，自己都接受。  
心中還偷偷想著，就算這樣被動被虐，也是得到了他的關愛。

也許永遠都沒有辦法像里維一樣，將感情掛在嘴邊、並用行動付出。  
也許這輩子就這樣過去了、或者真的就在下一秒，自己就會被迫闔眼被死神帶走了。  
但唯一可以慶幸的是，擾亂自己那麼多年的記憶，是兩人份的現實。

「里維。」終於說出這個名字，艾爾文又疲倦的眨了眨眼。  
就算現實中的這個名字是自己的孩子，但總可以偷偷期待一下吧？下一輩子、不要像面對巨人時，每天在痛苦煎熬中度過，也不要像現在，毫無情感隨波逐流的活著、然後傷害了重要的人。

──希望下一個乘載兩人份記憶的艾爾文，可以更加溫柔的對待里維。  
就算是不經意的擦身而過，就算人生不平順也充滿波折。但里維不要是自己的兒子了、也希望他能夠得到想要的情感。

至少這輩子的自己可能會死，但里維還活著。

***

艾爾文在戀人死掉後，隱忍下情緒、孤單的朝目標走去。  
路途上又葬送更多的人、失去更多、直到終於有一天看見道路的終點、在所有任務完成後，心中充滿孤寂。  
慶祝的歡呼沒有兩人顯得太過虛幻，就算被稱做英雄，反面來說就是劊子手。  
疲倦的拖著早已殘破不堪的肉體，那些過於高亢的聲音像磨刀的刺耳聲，像在提醒自己腳下墊了多少屍體。

沒有愉快。只有絕望和難以呼吸的痛苦。  
將砍過無數巨人的雙刃拿在手裡，喘息著，在痛苦已經快衝破胸膛、快將自己絞死前，將雙刀架在後頸，閉上眼睛，用力切下。

外頭是帶著瘋狂的慶祝，男人寂寞的、倒在血泊中迎接人生終點，只有死去的冰冷和痛苦悔恨吞噬最後一點生氣。  
不斷的叫著那個名字，在疼痛終於緩慢消失、意識也逐漸模糊時，老艾爾文終於流下連巨人消失後、都沒有流下的眼淚。  
在最後一刻、並不如人類所說，可以見到鮮明的跑馬燈，只有巨大強烈的痛苦，還有不斷反覆品嘗著孤寂。

愛人離去太久，連他完整的形象、體熱都逐漸遺忘。  
痛恨奉獻一切卻連記憶都沒好好珍藏的自己、痛恨沒有多親吻幾下、多寵溺他、多告訴他幾次我愛你。  
也許是人生最後的呼喊，想著也許戀人在哪裡聽著，或憐憫的看著自己。  
好愛他、乾靜的氣息、俐落的身影、不帶一絲破綻的完美，只要微笑、就讓人感到幸福的美好表情。

「我愛你──里維。」這就是為什麼、永遠無法放棄愛你的原因。

***

「你有想過嗎？沒有巨人的生活。」  
低頭忙碌的男人突然抬起頭看自己，里維慌張的撇過頭不想讓艾爾文發現自己看他看到呆住，在往旁邊看幾秒後，又假裝沒事的低頭看泡好卻沒動的紅茶。  
「……你工作不專心在想什麼啊？」拿起紅茶杯，原本想要用輕鬆的口氣帶過，卻看艾爾文臉上是認真的表情，嘆口氣，將杯子放下後走到桌邊。「……想到什麼？」  
「下次出城。」艾爾文不需要把話說白里維就懂了，看那雙暗色的雙眼眨了眨，皺了眉瞪著自己後、幾秒露出無奈的笑。  
「我不會死的、艾爾文。」手覆蓋在男人臉頰邊，幾年下來可以感覺到他的滄桑，也可以感受到他越來越龐大的恐懼。「你不相信我？」  
「我不相信這個世界。」輕吻著里維的手心，艾爾文看著桌上的陣型圖。「我相信你、但這個世界不是相信就可以存活。」  
「嗯──」轉頭看了陣型上的記號，標記自己小隊的箭頭在出城對型散開後採取了邊陲的進軍路線，旁邊都沒有其他士兵，的確是非常危險的。「你知道沒有巨人後我想過怎樣的生活嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
「只要有你的生活。」揉搓男人的臉，里維看著那雙淡色雙眼掩蓋不了的疲倦，「艾爾文、你想要去海邊我們就去吧、想要看純白無瑕的大地、想看黑惡險峻的火山我們就去吧、要去哪裡都可以、不要別人打擾，我也不要你煩惱人類之後怎麼過。」

在說話時，艾爾文稍微抬起頭看向里維，里維看見那雙眼底的倒影、只有自己。

「你只要想著我就夠了。」

你只要想著我就夠了。  
里維張開眼睛，在肉體和疲倦到達極限後，還是想著、想著被自己囚禁施暴虐待，卻總是沉默接受的他。

又是痛苦到連眼淚哀號都無法表達的苦楚。

***

到底是誰決定他是自己的父親？  
頭非常昏，里維到外頭狂歡後還是回到家裡，坐在最靠門的位子盯著依然被鎖在浴室的男人。  
吞進肚裡的藥丸讓意識有些模糊，從袋子裡摸出酒，嘗試好幾次終於將酒罐打開，抬頭猛灌著，看男人虛弱、隨時都會暈厥的孱弱、胸膛的呼吸忽快忽慢、已經被折磨到臨界點的模樣。  
唯一不變的是那雙眼睛。艾爾文用著非常痛苦的表情望著自己。

那是夢裡的艾爾文？還是現實中的爸爸？  
手不住的發抖，酒吧裡的人說藥效可以讓人忘情、好好的瘋狂享受。  
但自己只想抱著男人痛哭、並且希望他溫柔的緊抱自己。  
你不是一直都是我情感唯一的依靠嗎？

「艾爾文……」捏扁手中的罐子，里維支撐不住藥效發抖的身體，整個人撲倒在地。「哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈……」無法控制的狂笑，肺部內的氧氣被抽蓄強迫著擠出，抽搐中、扭頭看男人咬著牙也發抖的模樣，用力摳地板，挪動沉重的身體爬到男人跟前，那淡藍色、總讓自己充滿勇氣的透亮雙眼突然緊閉。

他不願看自己。

「你這個沒用的孬種、你這個混蛋、背叛者、該死的……為什麼只有我痛苦！你說啊──混帳！」狹小的空間在狂吼中發出嗡嗡聲，那股噁心暈眩到底是藥效或男人給的痛苦？「我都記得、記得你多愛我、記得你對我笑、對我溫柔、噁──為什麼變成這樣？嗚啊、嗚呵──哈哈哈……」

依舊沉默的讓里維進行獨角演出，已經無法再承受更多情緒、艾爾文選擇逃避。  
里維狂吼吶喊的話曾經是自己那心的呼喊。  
看著毫無記憶的孩子艾爾文也感覺到沉重難以排解的寂寞，但多數時間，只要想到對他可能造成的傷害，就忍下想要對他控訴的氣憤。  
所愛的人成為親生血脈已經夠痛了，還要強逼一個應該幸福、應該在世界中緩慢累積經驗的孩子面對一個被拋下孤獨戀人的痛楚。

就乾脆這樣被鞭撻到死去、死在你身邊──

「我不想要……咳、艾爾文……你讓我死掉算了──嗚啊、呃……哈啊──我乾脆──咳咳咳……咳咳…噁──哈啊、咳咳咳咳……」  
感覺什麼東西從嘴裡流出，里維停不下來的咳嗽讓疼痛從肺部蔓延到全身，身體縮成一團想減緩痛苦，一隻手抓住男人的腳脛，連呼吸都難以控制，就算自甘墮落成這樣，也無法真正痛恨他，想殺了他，卻完全下不了手。

「……？」  
激烈的咳嗽讓艾爾文張開眼，趴在地上的里維臉色異常慘白，艾爾文想確定他的狀況，卻被鐵鍊緊縛。用全身的力氣扯著手中的鐵鍊，艾爾文看向管線和水槽銜接的部分，將鐵鍊拉到脆弱的銜接觸，艾爾文用全身的力氣搖晃、拉扯著，完全不顧手腕因為鐵鍊的緊勒發白、和骨頭的悲鳴聲。

「艾爾文、艾爾文──哈啊、哈啊──」無法呼吸、掐住喉嚨，指尖用力摳著。  
噁心的甜味沿著喉嚨從體內爆出，腸胃絞成一團、身體也不聽使喚的痙攣，快死了，腦中只有乾脆死去解脫的念頭，原本掐著氣管的手沾著血，在空中揮動，想抓住什麼。  
快點抓住我，把我從黑暗裡拉出……

「要送你到醫院才行、里維、回答我──」拉扯沒用乾脆用身體撞，好不容易手中的鐵鍊稍微鬆動，艾爾文連忙抓住里維的手。  
身為父親、身為艾爾文，就算所有都放棄了，還是沒辦法放下他。  
「里維、里維？你還好嗎？」將他抱進懷裡，手拍著他的臉，卻發現懷中的人沒有呼吸。「我應該阻止你的、對不起──拜託你不要出事、拜託你回答我……」

不要用那個難過的口氣叫我的名字、艾爾文。  
緊緊抓住他的手，拜託你、不要再放手了、不要再放手了。

意識模糊到無法聽清楚男人吼叫的內容，但可以感受到他的痛苦和對自己的情感，溫熱的氣息和溫暖包圍著身體，里維突然覺得安心、就這樣昏過去。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

直到醫院前的記憶都是模糊的。  
衝進急診室時嚇壞不少人，避談了身上的傷和狼狽，緊跟著護士確定孩子的狀況，在檢驗後醫院方面判定是藥物濫用造成的神經系統中毒。  
做過緊急措施後，被醫生要求處理傷口，簡單檢查過後，判定有多處挫傷骨裂，雙手也因為拉扯血跡斑斑，艾爾文呆滯的聽醫生列出傷的狀況、營養不良和精神衰弱。  
護士準備點滴和藥物，在短暫的休息後，艾爾文請護士帶自己到里維所在的加護病房。

醫生的嘮叨還在耳邊，沒有管教好孩子、沒有阻止孩子荒唐的行為，吸毒後的戒斷非常辛苦，希望家長能夠多注意。  
究竟在幹嘛？為什麼放任里維在眼前自殘、為什麼等他倒下了才拉回理智。   
也還好來得及。

直到有了喘息的時間，艾爾文才注意到，從家裡到醫院這段時間內，自己一直扮演孩子父親的角色，一次都沒有想起兩人糾結的過往。  
忙著回答醫生的問題、填寫表格，在填寫時、艾爾文很自然的寫下父子，但其他資料都模模糊糊的。  
身高不知道。只知道他的高度和以前一樣，在胸口、矮矮小小。  
體重不清楚，但比起為了殺死巨人所鍛練的結實，抱在懷裡的重量非常輕。  
血型只能猜，還好護士重新幫忙驗血。  
被罵是不負責的父親真是難以反駁。  
雙手抱胸在病床邊看顧，艾爾文確實感到每個關節的疼痛、雙手包裹厚厚的繃帶，多天的營養失調導致暈眩。  
看里維閉著雙眼呼吸平穩的睡著，艾爾文想著，除了他襁褓時，自己從來沒有在他熟睡時看著他的臉。

里維睡著時手都會不自覺的抬起手遮住眼睛，這個動作就算是現在，也絲毫不變。  
記憶中的他說、遮住眼睛才睡得好，才不會被絕望的世界驚醒。  
自己告訴他、就睡在自己懷裡、會替他將陽光擋住、將一切痛苦暫時隔絕，就算是暫時也好，想讓他一夜好眠。

想著我就好。

「里維。」  
抓住他的手，在床鋪邊叫著這個心中和夢裡叫了無數次，現實中卻很少叫的名字。  
有好多話想說、有好多回憶想和他共同回想，想看著他過正常生活，畢業、工作、結婚，想看他也有孩子、有著平常人的喜悅。  
「謝謝你一直想著我。」  
「對不起，我是個不負責任的父親、也是個不負責任的戀人。」  
「我太懦弱了、太卑鄙了，只沉溺在過去的幸福，卻沒想過要給你再幸福一次。」  
「我想跟你看海、想跟你去觀賞極北的雪、去叢林探險、去看所有的美景，已經沒有責任和重擔了，所以、一起去吧。」  
「我有好多話想跟你說、想陪在你身邊、想愛你、想拋棄一切。」  
「我想當一個好父親、但卻從來沒成為過，抱歉。」  
「我愛你、無論是做為親人、還是戀人。」  
「我喜歡你、我愛你。」  
「對不起……我只能做為一個父親、做為一個有血緣的人陪在你身邊。」

也許、也許要更早跟他說這些話。話中混著艾爾文的、混著父親想對孩子說的話，將他的手拉到嘴邊，卻無法吻下去。  
這雙手不如以前、沒有緊握刀造成的厚繭、更沒有血腥味。  
他是確實因為自己誕生在這個世界上，應該要被好好保護的孩子。

艾爾文低聲的說、將壓在心裡所有的想念都說出口，不斷告訴病床上的人有多想念他、直到喉嚨沙啞、直到再也撐不住眼淚的重量。

***

里維醒著。  
疼痛將所有的力氣抽離，但在昏沉中醒來後，卻聽到非常溫柔、熟悉的耳語。  
也許是在做夢、艾爾文才會用這樣溫柔的語調說話。但那些話語中有非常多現實、讓里維沒辦法做為一個夢境。

男人非常痛苦、和自己一樣。  
為什麼深愛這個人？為什麼從靈魂到肉體都吶喊著不是這個人就不行？不是他就感覺不到高潮、不是他就無法感覺到愛人的悸動和喜悅。  
覺得被拋棄所以非常痛，因為忌妒將所有的憤怒發洩在他身上，卻從來沒想過，他那樣隱忍，一如做為團長時，將痛苦和悲傷隱藏在心裡。  
男人在這個世界比自己多活一倍以上的時間，這段時間他一直在夢境和現實中打轉，一直害怕、恐懼、但唯一不變的，他忠實過去、一直喜歡記憶中的里維。  
直到該死的命運捉弄、讓兩個人成為父子之前，男人一直在心中、留了個位子。

艾爾文──  
嘗試睜開眼睛、卻因為全身上下不聽使喚到連這樣自然的動作都掙扎好久，好不容易稍微張開，看見在床邊低頭、低聲和自己說話的男人。  
艾爾文沒有放手，緊緊抓著自己的手。  
也許是這個動作讓里維感到安心，想要叫他的名字、喉嚨卻痛到叫不出聲。

「……對不起。」絲毫沒察覺里維已經醒了，艾爾文持續懺悔著，那疲倦沙啞的聲音讓里維不捨，動了動手，好不容易終於讓男人發現自己醒來。  
「──對不起。」艾爾文抬起頭是哭著、看起來非常憔悴的表情，想安撫他、卻又花一段時間才好不容易擠出聲音，男人伸手摸了自己的頭，將臉上的眼淚抹去，轉頭按了護士鈴。

醫生進到病房檢查後又訓斥了孩子一陣，父親非常擔心你、一直守在身邊，無論有什麼挫折都還年輕、去面對挫折不要糟蹋自己，又轉過頭責備父親要照顧孩子前先照顧自己身體，默默聽了醫生的教訓，直到對方說出再多觀察幾天，等身體穩定後可以轉去普通病房才結束，護士也正好進到病房內換點滴和給藥。  
也許是藥效的關係，里維又迷糊的睡了一陣子，之中幾次都可以感覺艾爾文抓著自己的手，輕輕撫摸、溫柔的拍著，像擔心自己睡不好。

直到再一次清醒，里維感覺身體輕鬆不少，就像高燒又退燒後發冷卻清醒，眨眼，轉過頭看依舊握著自己手的男人。  
艾爾文一手撐頭歪著身子、靠在床邊卻拗执的沒趴下。叫了他的名字、看男人像被電到跳起身，臉上還是不清醒的狼狽卻問自己是否不舒服。

沒有。  
答案讓男人表情放鬆了些，看著自己，幫忙將被單拉好，又轉述熟睡時巡房醫生的提醒，有關復原情形、復健況狀、可能伴隨的禁斷症狀、還有萬分痛苦的漫長復健。

「──無論如何……不要再傷害自己了、就算恨我，就算想報復我，這個世界、這個太過和平的世界、就算沒有我，你也應該去尋找其他的幸福，這裡沒有死亡、不擔心巨人，人類活得溫吞笨拙，卻可以擁有比以前還幸福太多的人生。」  
艾爾文的話非常溫柔，那安撫的溫柔讓人想哭、但心中複雜的情緒還卡在胸口，想要對他大吼、想再一次傷害他……  
里維看著映在艾爾文眼底的自己，是的、現在的他只有想著里維、冷靜一些、看著你最喜歡的顏色吧、傷害還不夠嗎？

「……你覺得幸福嗎？艾爾文。」 將心中的話簡略壓縮，開口詢問。  
「嗯。」里維非常平靜的口氣讓艾爾文鬆口氣，轉頭看向點滴、看了看昏暗的病房，又轉頭看里維。  
「就算沒有我？」拉住艾爾文的手，這個一直給自己平靜安穩的厚實手掌、一直牢牢抓住從沒放棄的手。  
就算死亡前痛苦萬分，卻知道艾爾文在心裡，永遠沒放開自己。  
「在我記憶裡，你一直陪著我。」將手拉到嘴邊，艾爾文輕吻纖細非常多的手，吻上每根手指，像將這隻手的每個部位都印上印記。  
「蠢死了。」說自己愚蠢還是男人愚蠢，里維沒有抽回手，心裡又平靜許多。  
「是啊、因為、我一直很後悔，沒有保護你。」

應該要多聽聽艾爾文說什麼。里維閉著眼，溫度、心跳、氣息、一如往長的溫柔，也許男人在十幾年的歲月中沒有疼愛過兒子，卻用最卑微的心情守護戀人長大。  
「告訴我、你是怎麼死的。」兩人又沉默了好久，里維又開口。  
這次他轉向男人，很仔細的，看著他瘦弱憔悴的臉。黑眼圈、擦傷、右臉頰一片青紫，顴骨凸出，唯有那雙眼睛，清亮、透明，一樣充滿溺死人的溫柔。  
「哈、有點好笑、跟巨人的死法一樣。」  
「不會吧──」  
「我自己動手的。」手在後頸筆劃，苦笑。就算再一次新生，血緩慢流盡的死亡還是讓人打從內心害怕，孤單寂寞、被拋下，在內心最脆弱最痛苦的當下死亡，沒有任何安慰。「我一直沒辦法忘記你、就算已經過非常久、直到現在我還是──」  
「所以你逃跑了，逃避有巨人的世界、逃到這裡再把老婆小孩都拋掉？還真不像我認識的艾爾文。」  
「我沒有你以為的勇敢、我也不堅強，我比你以為的沒用、比你以為的渺小。」

終於說了。  
不需要逞強，不需要假裝不在乎，不是團長、不用支撐人類的存亡，只是一個普通的男人，一個沒有戀人後，踏出每一步都害怕顫抖的男人。

「我一直、沒辦法從夢中醒來。」現在想想，過去真的是場惡夢，將兩個人都困住了。「是我沒有讓你有個快樂的童年、也是我讓你不快樂、我真的很抱歉。」  
言語沒辦法傳達的事情太多了，但兩個人只剩下語言，原本只要緊抱對方就會心意相通、輕輕吻住彼此就會感覺到平靜快樂。  
「我沒有不快樂。」在記憶緩慢甦醒前，也不過是寂寞，「我只是很疑惑、為什麼我的父親從來不肯抱抱我、不肯像別人的父親一樣親親我、在我身邊鼓勵我，我只是希望你能夠多表達一點愛。」  
「我沒辦法。」  
「因為你把所有的愛都給里維了對吧？我知道。」  
「我沒辦法以父親的身分愛你，對我來說、你是太複雜的存在，就算只看著你、我也會想到和里維在一起的快樂。」所有的溫情都被肉體剝奪，只要身為里維‧史密斯父親的一天，痛苦就會延續。

兩人份的痛苦應該何去何從？誰都好，誰來停止這出鬧劇？里維看著曝露所有、雙眼空洞精神萎靡憔悴的艾爾文。  
這個男人沒有自己就會變成白癡、連自殘這種蠢事都做得出來。就算沒有親眼所見，也可以想像男人拿著鋒利的刀刃，為了沒有戀人的絕望自行解脫。

而現在的艾爾文，又落入那個絕望中，不需要自己折磨、男人隨時就會崩壞、又走回絕望的谷底。

如果沒有傷害他、從來沒有投入靈魂去愛就好了。里維閉上眼，沒有愛上自己，男人可以成為英雄、成為被稱頌的偉人，他可以擁有美好的家庭、平靜入土的一生。  
如果沒有愛自己，來到和平世界的艾爾文雖然過得無趣、至少可以和老婆小孩面對人生的小風小浪，雖然蹉跎歲月空蕩空白，但也有個不至於痛苦糾結的數十年。

過去發生了、艾爾文愛上自己了。  
現在，原本只是自我折磨的苦戀也因為里維想起過去變成枷鎖荊棘。  
所以、如果里維從來沒有記起過去、彼此鞭撻折磨都不會發生。

「……艾爾文、你必須是我父親。」只能這樣了，里維忍住在眼底顫顫巍巍、隨時要落下的眼淚，雙手用力拍了男人的臉頰，「你必須看著我。」

不想失去他。

「我──」  
「就算沒有肉體接觸，我也愛你。」只要在身邊就滿足了。   
「里維？」  
「你分得出來嗎？艾爾文，我現在是你的兒子，請聽我說、父親。」  
「……嗯。」  
「請你疼我、做為一個父親的、將以前你沒正視我的部分、好好看著我。」  
「……我知道了。」  
「然後、如果有那麼一天。」說不定這一輩子就過去了，里維看著好喜歡、好喜歡的臉，「你可以正視我、緊抱著我、真心的、沒有任何掙扎的愛我，我會很開心的。」  
「……是啊。」

里維的想法艾爾文都懂。  
懂他害怕失去自己的憂慮、懂他的體諒、懂他的退讓，他想讓自己找到理由撐下去、不讓自己踩在泥沼、想給自己活下去的勇氣。

如果只能用讓人糾結的父子身份在一起，那就這樣吧，雖然互相折磨，卻可以看著彼此，就算分開，也有血緣維繫。  
愛他、卻無法回應。  
艾爾文看戀人、不，兒子臉上的表情，那是唯一一條彼此妥協的路。

沒有任何愛情含義的、單純是一個父親擁抱兒子的心情。  
艾爾文站起身，擁抱著在病床上受苦的孩子，懷中的溫度依舊溫暖，但不能再逃到只有愛情的夢境之中。

也許不會再做夢了。  
因為夢醒了。


	7. <後話>

<後話>

比想像中的辛苦。  
艾爾文巡視完電源門窗，走著樓梯來到二樓，不算大的家非常安靜，外頭的海潮也非常平穩，唰唰、嘩啦─嘩啦，帶著節奏的海水聲讓人心情穩定、甚至有些催眠。  
走過孩子的房間時卻注意到門沒有關好，半掩半蓋，可以從門縫中窺視房內的狀況。艾爾文想著里維難得粗心，正要幫他悄悄拉上，卻聽到輕微的喘息聲。  
從門縫看到里維縮著身子，雙手緊緊扯著被單，緊閉眼睛全身發抖不已，好幾次、看他身體不規則的抽搐、一下子發出嗚咽哭泣、一下低喘著。  
那是里維不願自己看見的戒斷模樣，偶爾在吃飯時，他拿著餐具的手會突然發抖、看似細微的打顫卻讓他握不住刀叉，這個時後艾爾文都會假裝有事，或想到該將某食材煮完以免壞掉。

不能有太多的肢體接觸、不可以給予太多溫柔。  
艾爾文害怕太靠近自律和理智就會崩盤，兩個人說好了，只要能看著彼此就好。  
但里維痛苦時卻連握住他的手都無能為力，忍耐的、守望著，看他好不容意身體平穩下來，也終於聽不見喘息和抽泣。

下次到醫院時詢問一下舒緩痛苦的方法吧，看他掙扎好久後終於入睡，艾爾文悄悄推開門，走進房內替他將被子拉好。  
睡著的臉上佈滿汗水，眉頭糾結的入睡模樣讓人不捨，用手帕替他擦汗，伸手拍拍他的頭，又拍拍他的肩膀。

「里維……」醒著互相交談時，總是避開叫他的名字，里維也只叫自己父親。  
輕拍讓孩子得到一些安慰，看他逐漸鬆開眉頭，艾爾文心中嘆口氣，悄悄離開。

手心殘留下溫度。  
小心的將門關好，艾爾文看著手，五指收攏握緊，像要保存和自己截然不同的熱度。  
心中的愛戀還殘存著，搖搖晃晃、好像隨時會隨著心跳的頻率被抖出，也許還不能正視自己的父親身分、還沒辦法脫離那份戀愛情緒，才沒辦法坦率的給他愛和關懷吧？

不行啊、艾爾文，要成為一個父親。  
一面催眠似的告誡自己，男人小心翼翼的握緊的拳頭，走回房間。

里維張開眼睛，手摸著自己的臉、摸摸頭，手搭到肩膀上。  
艾爾文的手掌比自己大上很多、也溫暖許多。  
就和記憶中的一模一樣。  
這樣的話不知道在腦子裡反覆幾百次，里維也為此感到憤怒，那股想對男人發洩脾氣的情緒還在、好幾次，也許因為藥物後遺症的影響，看著男人平靜的臉龐就想要揍過去。  
但不可以、不行。  
放在嘴邊輕吻，溫度很快就消逝、只留下艾爾文身上淡淡的香味，那個衝動和憤怒是因為得不到他更多的愛、還耿耿於懷曾經被傷害。

但不能跨過那條線、不可以破壞好不容易得到的平衡。為了在艾爾文身邊，一定要忍下所有的情緒、比如想對他大吼、對他哭泣、想擁抱他、想吻他。

比起發冷、抽搐、幻覺、疼痛，只能欺騙自己情感的隱忍更讓人身心疲倦。  
但只要想到彼此生命結束前，都必須糾結在一起，里維又笑了。  
一份痛苦兩人分、怎麼想都剛剛好。

***

里維轉到普通病房後艾爾文離開醫院，先到公司將工作辭退，不說明理由，也不接受慰留，結束工作方面的雜事後、艾爾文也處理掉昂貴的名車、房子等所有價值物。  
將一部分的錢交給父母，艾爾文只說里維須要換環境、必須要搬家了，等安頓好後再連絡吧，看父母親憂心但又表示支持的樣子，才發現，從來沒有想起以前的父母。  
過去的記憶都是以里維為中心打轉的，想想自己真是個薄情的人，伸手擁抱已經年邁的雙親，還是離開了。  
也還好這些年的積蓄加上賣掉物產的錢也足夠重新開始，艾爾文將金錢妥善分配後，買了台性能較好的房車，找了僻靜的鄉間、在看得到海的地方買下連同建物的土地，等到里維治療告一段落後，房子也差不多改建好了。  
對於換環境這件事，里維在出院那一刻才知道，對於艾爾文的決定沒有反對，回家整理原本就很少的私人物品，兩個人就搬家了。

房子比起以前住的小很多，一樓是餐廳、客廳和小儲藏室、二樓是兩人的房間和書房，書房外頭有個小陽台，走出去就可以眺望海。  
是個舒服寧靜、不會有人打擾的住所，這樣的空間可以讓人平靜，偶爾泡杯咖啡到陽台上看海，海風的味道和色澤都讓人暫時忘記現實，靜靜的面對海洋、看到忘記時間。  
大概是這片海景讓艾爾文買下房子的。  
那是記憶中渴望和某個人一起看見的景色，很強烈的，出現在夢中數次的承諾。  
「聽說那是看不見盡頭的藍色、有著鹹澀的味道、卻非常美好。」  
「嗯？還有比你雙眼美好的藍色嗎？那我真想看看。」

決定扮演父親角色的自己，最終還是想要實現承諾。

里維來到新環境後非常安靜，也許是藥物的折磨和身體虛弱，多數時間不是睡覺、就是縮在客廳沙發上看電視上網，艾爾文多數時間都在書房，以顧問的身分回信件、做一些簡單的投資。  
兩個人很少交談，不過搬來後就很有默契的分配好工作，廚房的工作艾爾文負責，里維則負責洗洗衣物打掃房子，房子很小，兩個人也都很自律，一定會看到對方臉的時間就是吃飯、回診和一周一次的大採購。  
這樣的生活比起在辦公的忙碌更加充實，艾爾文看了一眼時鐘，也到準備晚餐的時間了，將書籤放進書頁中，艾爾文想著，這樣的生活也過半年了。  
兩個人是否找到可以共度餘生的平衡？

「有想要吃什麼嗎？」走出書房後下樓、里維抱著抱枕，正看著電視。  
「隨便。」聲音懶散，里維只稍微斜眼看艾爾文走過。  
「目前有豬肉片、鮭魚、羊小排。」艾爾文看里維精神不是很好，「想吃哪一種？」走到廚房打開冰箱卻認，就聽里維喊了句鮭魚。

里維愛吃海鮮、喜歡麵包更勝麵條、不喜歡番茄、討厭青椒、不愛生菜、討厭辣。  
比起燉菜、喜歡清湯，比起醬料調味、喜歡簡單的香草和單純的鹽，不喜歡油膩的肉類，不喜歡花時間的菜色。  
艾爾文在這些日子慢慢發掘里維的喜好，喜歡看記錄片、喜歡節拍緩慢的電影、喜歡聽安靜的歌曲，喜歡看詩集勝過小說、喜歡照片勝過圖畫、喜歡用平板玩遊戲勝過坐在電腦前。就像從地下街將他帶回調查兵團時一樣，緩慢的發現他的喜歡、討厭，緊接著，是喜歡上他的喜歡、討厭他所厭惡的。

以為對他的愛就那樣、痛苦、悲慘、因為血緣懸在那裡，但逐漸的，也許是住在人煙稀少的地方，每天只能看到里維，那股無處發洩的惆悵感覺消退很多，看著他也感覺不到情感波動、只有發自內心的關懷。  
但已經空白的夢境又被里維入侵，也許是海邊的生活讓人有世界只有彼此的錯覺，艾爾文的夢境出現伸手要自己擁抱，臉上有些害怕、但又可望父愛的稚嫩孩子。  
夢開始轉變。那是另一種讓人懷念的，和孩子一起經歷過的過往回憶。

「等一下我要去買修繕外牆的塗料，冬天快到了。」艾爾文將晚餐放在桌上，看里維一臉困倦的模樣，「要一起去嗎？」  
「不要、爸，你自己去吧。」  
「嗯、好好休息吧。」  
艾爾文看里維低頭切魚，想到夢境中、小里維兩隻手緊握著刀叉，看著眼前的食物發呆的可愛模樣。  
當時還搞不清楚刀叉用法的孩子花了很長的時間才切下第一塊肉，切的時候好幾次肉都快掉出盤子、醬汁也流到桌上、滿是狼藉的模樣讓艾爾文不住的苦笑。  
但他將肉切下後，充滿成就感的笑臉讓身為父親的自己也跟著笑了，拿起紙巾替他擦手，說了句你好棒。

好可愛、應該要好好愛他。  
艾爾文因為記憶忍不住微笑，看里維每一個進食的動作，手也沒停下的將食物吃完，收拾桌面上的碗盤後，男人拿了鑰匙說句再見後出門。  
里維走到廚房內洗碗，艾爾文微笑的樣子自己有不小心瞄到。  
也許他可以逐漸放下身為父親和戀人的雙重糾葛，成為一個好父親也說不定吧？

但想到他碰觸自己肌膚時、傳遞過來的溫度，里維又感覺心臟隱隱作痛。

***

清掃完廚房後，里維到儲藏室翻找冬天的衣物。

也許是用不到、或箱子內參雜不愉快，搬來半年艾爾文並沒有將箱子打開整理，不過小小的空間的確沒辦法擺上更多東西，曾經在另一個家的記憶都被安靜的存著。  
搬下幾個箱子，一個個打開，杯子、書籍、以前在學校用的課本、制服，這些過去都被艾爾文好好保存著。  
也許他真的是個爛透的父親，但里維從來沒有主動保存過在學用品，還記得國中制服畢業後就隨便亂丟，根本沒想到可以看到它被摺疊整齊、清洗乾淨收在袋子裡。

也許和男人一絲不苟的性格有關。  
將國小、國中的制服擺在一旁，男人在過去、會保存鈍了的刀刃、筆尖壞掉的鋼筆、磨損的皮帶、破爛沾血的制服外套，那些東西都是垃圾，但還是見他好固執的整理整齊，收放在儲藏室內。  
記得還因此跟他吵過。

「你堆一堆垃圾！你知道那些鬼東西很礙事嗎？」  
「我倒不這麼覺得。」艾爾文看里維氣沖沖跑進來的模樣，笑著，伸手要握住戀人的手，卻被甩開。  
「把那些東西丟掉！艾爾文。」沒由來的厭惡那些囤積物，里維恨恨看男人手懸在空中，固執的不收回。

也許因為進到儲藏室時，都覺得整齊收在木箱內的破舊物品在提醒什麼。  
提醒男人每次出城牆葬送多少部下的性命，提醒他每一天一個過往，提醒他不可以鬆懈、提醒他人死去的痛苦。  
一個人為什麼可以被過去壓到不能呼吸卻依舊前進？

「我不能、里維。」手又稍微往前伸了一些，看里維撇過頭不看自己，覺得那個動作很可愛。「我必須要記得、就算一點也好，他們幫助我不去忘記，哪一個過去、時間，應該記住的曾經。」

艾爾文就是記得太多。  
記憶的最後、自己並沒有握住他的手，只是更加生氣的踹了他一腳跑掉。  
里維將某個箱子拆開，裡頭放了幾本筆記本、相框、零碎的擺飾。  
相框內是自己不曾見過的男人，年輕、有些矮小，比起過去自己認識的男人都還年幼，身上穿著國中制服，對鏡頭露出靦腆笑容的孩子，雙眼卻有和大人艾爾文一樣的深沉。  
將照片擺到一邊，隨手翻開筆記本。

『他叫里維。口氣很凶暴、表情很兇惡、時常露出殺意，但非常可愛，因為他會對我微笑。』  
『明天要考試了、只能抱著書念很無趣。』  
『想留在夢裡，因為夢裡有他，雖然那個世界好可怕、每個場景都伴隨死人血腥，但卻不無聊、也不空虛。可以的話、想替夢中的艾爾文緊抱里維。』  
『今天和朋友到市中心去，搭訕了幾個女孩，雖然都長得很美，但不對。』  
『不是愉快的夢──他死了。』  
『醫生說壓力太大會造成精神疲勞，但無法開口說、夢中的世界』  
『──如果夢中的戀人存在於現實，就不用這麼痛苦了。』  
『我應該存在夢境中？現實中？啊、應該要求婚嗎？大家都在催了。』

男人的字非常工整，每個字一筆一劃都寫得整齊，里維翻完手中的筆記本、又將收在箱子裡的看完了，文字寫下非常多過去、和朋友出去玩的點滴、考試後的自我檢討、和父母親出門聚會，還有一個個夢境。  
沒有辦法和艾爾文聊的過去，被他仔細的寫了下來，有很多都是兩人共同的記憶，而越翻到後來，可以看見艾爾文寫下更多、沒有里維的夢。

『趕了一天的企劃被退回已經夠煩了，夢裡也在辦公桌前寫出城計劃，夢中的我好累、不時看向一旁、啊、里維已經死了。夢和現實一樣糟。』  
『孩子要出生了、我多久沒做夢了？』  
『如果再也不會作夢了、是不是就背叛了夢中的戀人？』  
『孩子要出生了、里維。』  
『里維、里維、里維、里維、里維、里維、里維、里維、里維──』  
自己出生後日記就斷了，將筆記本排好、翻找著箱子，裡頭只剩下領帶夾、幾張照片、就空了。  
不死心的將最後一本筆記本拿在手裡翻著，男人在最後只寫了好幾張名字，原本整齊後來歪歪扭扭的橫過頁幅，滿滿的、是自己的名字。

「……你在看什麼？」  
艾爾文回到家發現客廳一片黑暗，想里維說不定又睡了，將採購的東西放到桌上，卻注意到儲藏室的燈亮著。  
猜想里維大概要翻找冬天的衣服所以進去，推開門卻看他坐在地上、身邊堆滿雜物，手裡捧著一本筆記本。

「爸──」里維的聲音怪怪的，艾爾文看他緊皺著眉，又看到他手裡的筆記本。  
「我從來沒教過你、但不能亂翻別人的東西應該是禮貌？」拿過里維手裡的東西，「咳、你要找什麼我幫你找吧……」  
「……艾爾文。」  
「如果要找冬天的衣服，我收到行李箱裡，你在這裡是翻不到的。」  
「艾爾文。」  
「海邊比城市要冷上很多，我想下次出門就去多買幾件毛衣吧？啊、你的大衣也舊了就順便買新的吧。」  
「艾爾文。」  
「我今天買了很多新鮮的蔬菜、還買了釣竿呢，雖然之後的季節不適合海釣，但多一項趣味也不錯。你不是很累了嗎、趕快去休息吧？」  
「艾爾文……對不起。」  
「……你都擺出這個表情了，我還能說什麼。」

里維抬著頭看著自己。  
皺著眉、那雙暗色的眼底倔強的不讓眼淚掉出來，嘴唇緊緊抿著，好像有很多話想說、卻藉由看著自己的雙眼說完了。  
無論是孩子、或是戀人的里維，自己都極愛這雙眼睛。

心底沒有任何猶豫，艾爾文蹲下身將他抱進懷裡，手輕輕摟住他、輕輕拍著他的背、輕輕晃著他的身體。  
沒有說話，懷中的里維也沒有其他動作，只是被緊緊抱著，被安慰著。

也許今天他是以父親的身份安慰自己的。里維閉上眼緊靠在男人懷裡。  
心中還掙扎著、但對艾爾文的埋怨已經消失了。

那是『里維』，對『艾爾文』的心情。  
眼淚中就是滾了下來，里維臉貼著男人的胸口，心中一次又一次的想，現在在身邊的、是父親、是爸爸、是最重要的親人。

不要傷害這個溫柔又自我煎熬的男人。  
不可以傷害他、不可以。

***

時間過的很快。  
艾爾文看在房間內收拾東西的兒子，心底非常欣慰。  
身體完全恢復健康、里維也決定要回學校完成學業，選了離家近的一所綜合學校就讀，選擇的也不是升學班，而是從事料理相關工作的職業培訓班級。  
對於他的選擇都給予肯定，里維告訴自己想要讀料理科系時艾爾文心底有些驚訝，但也滿開心的，一起看了學校的簡介、準備入學考試，也陪他練習開車。  
里維希望能考駕照自己通勤，也許運動神經原本就優異，練了幾天、背完法律條文後，他很快就拿到駕照。

兩個人也去選車。  
里維原本不希望自己再花這筆錢，但艾爾文堅持要買一輛車做為入學禮物，有些爭執、到後來里維說不過艾爾文，只好接受了。  
兩個人到二手車行挑選了半天，里維比較喜歡小車，看了好幾台車後、選了還滿安全、車齡也不舊的小車子。  
車子在付款後直接開回家，艾爾文雖然在教開車時有坐在副駕駛座上，但頭一次在道路上坐在這個位子有些新鮮，雖然也對里維並沒有那麼熟練的技術感到緊張，但也還好平安到家了。

回到家時里維告訴艾爾文，到學校的第一天報到，還是希望自己能夠帶他去。  
原本就希望能夠做為一個父親送他上學，艾爾文當然是同意了。

「準備好了嗎？」艾爾文看里維將東西整理好，隨口問了一句，看他點了點頭，兩人走下樓。  
來到學校後艾爾文和老師打了招呼，又四處看了看，有些學生一樣是家長陪同，但更多是自行到校的。  
里維以後又會有新的生活圈，說不定又會交到好朋友，和年輕人一般到處遊玩。  
安靜的在禮堂觀禮，結束的開學典禮後，里維穿過人群跑來找自己。

「爸。」他臉上是興奮的表情，艾爾文握住里維的手，給他同樣開心的笑臉。  
「我會準時來接你，祝你開學愉快。」  
「真的要準時喔？」知道男人會到海邊海釣，忍不住又再提醒了一次。

艾爾文看里維有些擔心的樣子，再一次保證會準時到校門口迎接，看里維回到教室，艾爾文又呆愣站了一會兒。  
時間也許就這樣快到讓人連喘息都沒有，很快的，里維又會離開自己、這次可能會更遠，然後終於、走上人生的常軌。

回到車上來到海邊，看著海、艾爾文又持續看遠海沉思，直到手機鬧鐘的提醒，男人才從滿腦子釐不清的思緒中回神，到校門口載孩子。  
兩個人去賣場買了食材，是已經習慣的生活模式，里維看艾爾文挑選蔬果、開始聊班上的瑣事，第一天的自我介紹、到學校實習教室參觀，好多好多。  
艾爾文看他笑開的臉，也許因為過去的里維不曾笑得如此開心，那樣的笑臉讓艾爾文呆滯了幾秒，直到里維要買昂貴的食材，艾爾文才笑著回話。  
回到家里維先去房間換衣服，艾爾文將食材收好、燒了熱水後準備煮義大利麵。  
史密斯家的義大利麵都是親手調醬汁備料的，艾爾文忙了一會兒，里維換好衣服後也湊在身邊幫忙，切食材、調味，用小湯匙試了里維調的味道，艾爾文表示很好吃，要他去準備碗盤。

也許有一天這個工作里維也可以勝任。  
艾爾文覺得有些寂寞，愣愣的看著鍋內的麵條，用手中的夾子拌了拌，總有一天，自己將卸下做父親的重擔。  
一年說不上長，但艾爾文覺得身為一個父親可以做的工作、也真的盡心盡力做了，但想到有一天什麼都無法為他做了、就覺得有些空虛。

將鍋子拿到桌上，看里維已經拉了椅子坐下，像期待今天的料理，分了兩人份後，開始吃了。  
「加一點酒好像會更香？」艾爾文的料理調味都非常簡單，但也很美味，隨口給對方意見，看男人用叉子捲麵，有些發呆走神。  
艾爾文偶爾會陷入沉思，不刻意打擾，里維低著頭吃麵，吃完後看男人還是沒有動。  
「你不趕快吃我不能收啦！明天還要早起。」用手敲了敲桌子，看男人眼神有些飄移，好不容易看向自己。  
「啊、抱歉。」有些努力扯出微笑的模樣讓人更不放心，里維伸手摸他的額頭。  
「沒有生病吧？海風很大你要穿多一點。」男人有跑到海邊發呆後來高燒的前科，確定體溫沒有異常，又仔細看他的臉色。  
「說到海、一起去海邊散步吧。」艾爾文握住里維的手，看他關心的樣子拍拍他的手被安撫，「等一下、一起去？」  
「……你趕快吃完、還有時間就一起去。」  
艾爾文用非常快的速度將晚餐吃完，兩個人難得並肩在流理臺邊洗好碗筷，拿了外套沿著家門口的道路，一路往海邊逛去。  
里維回頭看男人，晚間的風很涼，艾爾文穿著外套，用非常緩慢的速度跟在身後。  
艾爾文晚間幾乎都會到海邊散步，不太懂他為什麼有這樣的老人興趣，但想想，男人多數時間都將心思放在自己身上，有個可以鬆口氣放鬆的時間也不錯。  
但開口約自己到海邊散步是第一次。

「你要看前面。」看里維不時轉頭看自己，艾爾文開口提醒他。  
「我知道。」已經熟悉這條路，但艾爾文還是把自己當作孩子看待，率先走上鬆軟的沙灘上，看男人停在最後一階上，抬頭看天。  
「你就在這裡發呆吧、我要往前走了。」  
「嗯、不要太靠近海邊啊。」

今天的天空非常美。  
對艾爾文揮揮手，里維走到沙和浪交界的邊緣散步，偶爾浪花會濺起、但對於那濕鹹的感覺並不討厭，有時候故意的踩進海水裡，又往後跳幾步。  
心情也十分輕鬆，往前衝了一小段路又停下來，笑得開心的喘著氣抬頭，天空滿是細碎的亮銀，暗色海潮也染上了同樣的閃耀光芒，黑色和銀白、是如此極端、又和諧美麗。美景讓里維不時抬頭、又看向遠方。

好久、好久。  
有種終於、終於看到的感動。

「我有說過吧、一定要帶你到海邊的。」  
「哈啊？你說什麼？」  
有些距離、海潮的聲音也不小，轉過頭遠處的男人。  
「爸、再說一次？」  
「沒有、我只是覺得今天的景色太美好了。」  
「你今天真的怪怪的、等一下回去趕快睡覺吧。」

艾爾文看里維往前狂奔，充滿活力的模樣，笑了、又哭了。  
也還好他比自己往前走上太多步，快把自己甩開了，手摀著臉，直到心中快哭出來的激動消失為止，艾爾文只能聆聽如同安慰般的潮騷，嘩啦嘩啦──

也許這輩子要結束了。

***

里維將實習通知放在桌上。  
技術考試結束後里維已經順利拿到料理和餐飲管理的證照，接下來就是尋找可以實習的餐廳，里維的成績在科內是最好的，因此被推薦到有名的飯店實習。

「啊、很好啊，那邊很美，我工作時常常會去那邊見客戶，你應該可以學到很多吧？」對里維能到高級飯店實習不感意外，仔細看過後，艾爾文抽出筆簽名。  
「可是要到那裡的員工宿舍住、實習半年。」看男人毫不猶豫，里維手指了注意事項提醒，艾爾文點頭表示知道，將筆收回口袋站起身。  
「今天要吃什麼嗎？當作慶祝。」家裡還是自己掌廚，但里維的技術早就超過自己，「還是說要到外面吃？」  
「不了、我吃你做的菜就好。」看艾爾文還是笑著，里維靜靜的拿出碗盤，看男人忙碌的煮飯，拿出茶壺泡了杯茶端到桌邊等著。

艾爾文已經養成了那樣笑著的習慣，所以有些難猜他的想法，但基於父親艾兒子的立場，一個好的實習機會對未來的幫助很大，他是會二話不說同意的人，不意外。  
但不知道為什麼，有些擔心他。  
事情過了幾年，男人也習慣以自己為中心的生活、成為讓人無法挑剔的好父親了，但自己的離開就表示，艾爾文會單獨住在海邊、一個人生活。  
雖然他是個精明的男人，但就是無法放心。

懷抱著這樣的心情，里維整理行李離開，離開前連絡了祖父母，邀請他們沒事到海邊陪陪父親。  
男人在自己離開時沒有走出書房，里維只能藉由門縫看男人手中拿著書閱讀，音響開得很大聲，看他一如往常的沉溺在閱讀中，覺得也許是太多心了。

來到飯店工作一開始是從打掃開始，對於這樣的工作不排斥，里維努力的將份內工作完成，也不忘了每天打電話回家。  
電話永遠響了兩聲就有人接起來，艾爾文說話的聲音也如往常平靜，里維很安心的和他聊天，然後掛上電話上床休息。

這樣的實習生活發生了一件意想不到的事。  
當天里維在服務台處理入住手續，接近傍晚時，一位女性遞過預約的文件讓自己處理。  
低著頭將資料鍵入電腦時覺得名字有些熟悉，抬起頭看女性的臉，記憶中的黑髮已經有些灰白、氣質依舊、臉上掛著笑容。  
女性看著自己，好像也想到什麼，兩個人沉默了許久，里維好不容易抬起手遞過門卡，有些尷尬的開口。

「媽？」  
女性臉上的笑臉消失了，有些慌張的張大雙眼，手抖啊抖的門卡就掉了。  
里維沒有想過會看到自己的生母，走出櫃檯替她撿起掉落在地上的門卡，兩個人沉默許久，里維才發現因為很久沒有作夢了，對於母親，情感上非常生疏。  
「你……你父親呢？」  
「他很好你放心。」因為在工作不方便多聊，里維看女性還想要說什麼，「我要工作到九點，九點之後如果你有空我們可以見面？」

工作結束後，女性來到櫃檯前，兩個人在大廳的沙發椅區坐下，不知道該說什麼、里維只好說目前在實習、還有學經歷等瑣碎，女性已經鎮定很多，雖然臉色還有些蒼白，但就這樣靜靜聽自己說話。  
「你長大了。」話題結束後，母親伸手摸了摸里維的臉，「離開你的時後、啊、真的非常後悔，我真的──很抱歉。」  
「不用道歉、媽。」真的、連對父親的怨恨都沒了，怎麼會恨這個女人，伸手抱住她，也許、應該要感謝她將自己生下。「我不恨你了、真的，你看我都已經出社會了，你可以放心了。」

那天兩個人聊很晚，知道母親後來也再婚、有了新的家庭和孩子，里維也放心了。並沒有約何時要再見、也沒有留下通訊方法，早上時里維看母親離開的背影，默默的行個禮、連句再見都沒說。

也許再也不見。  
里維眨著眼，發現好久沒有這般惆悵的感覺。

***

手中拿著書本閱讀，艾爾文有些疲倦的閉上眼、又張開眼。  
時間為什麼過得這麼慢？  
醒來的一天每一分鐘都讓人覺得折磨，有些疲倦的看著堆在一旁的書，站起身將手中的書甩到地上的書堆之中。  
肚子餓了。  
好不容易站起身走下樓，打開冰箱看裡頭空空的，甩上冰箱門，拿了丟在玄關的鑰匙走出門。  
要去哪裡？應該去哪裡？  
坐到駕駛座內發呆，好久好久，好不容易發動引擎，想著去離家最近的家庭餐廳。  
但車子開到餐廳門口艾爾文產生一股怯怯感，想到和里維假日不想煮的時後都會來到這裡，他會點平時不會做的速食，炸雞什麼的、捏在手裡很開心的吃著。  
那非常白又纖細的手指被剛烤好的食物燙得有些紅紅的，看他吃得很急臉也有些紅的樣子，每次艾爾文心底都會笑出來、但忍耐著。  
並不是疼愛他、而是覺得非常可愛。  
那是屬於艾爾文的心情。

車子停在門口，又轉個彎出去了，艾爾文來到附近的咖啡廳，點了三明治，坐著發呆時又想到，里維皺著眉頭喝著紅茶，小聲的說紅茶泡得太苦、茶有些澀。  
「你泡的紅茶比較好喝。」里維的手放在嘴邊、遮著嘴型不讓熟識的老闆看見，兩個人對視而笑，那個笑讓人心跳加速。

是想要收藏在心底的笑容。

好多好多。  
覺得更累了。  
好不容易回到家，雖然肚子不餓了，心裡卻顯得空虛。

沒有里維的日子自己怎麼過的？要怎麼過？  
想著也好幾天沒接到里維的電話了，連聽到他的聲音填補生活的機會也沒有，而擔心他忙碌或正在休息，艾爾文好幾次撥打里維的手機，在鈴響前又掛了。

好久沒有的恐懼和空洞感填滿每一分每一秒，像要把人逼瘋一樣，艾爾文最後連家裡都待不下去，隨便拿了件衣服披在身上衝出家門。

啊啊、一直自欺欺人呢。

***

遇到母親的當天到隔天，里維都沒有撥電話給艾爾文。  
也許見到母親是背叛艾爾文的行為，里維想，並不想跟他討論這個女人。  
因為就算過了這麼久，里維還是忌妒這個女人陪伴艾爾文走過人生最辛苦、也最重要的精華歲月。  
那是身為兒子的自己，絕對沒有辦法觸及的過去。  
有很多難以解開的心結，里維晚上拿出手機看著家裡的電話，到後來還是選擇不撥出。

實習進入最忙碌的觀光旺季，里維被調到內勤，一面到廚房幫忙又要撥時間到客房部門幫忙整理，慌亂的實習步調讓打電話回家報平安這件事一拖再拖，直到月底了，里維才發現自己快一個月沒打電話回家了。  
快速拿出手機撥打電話，里維聽著電話那端依舊的嘟嘟聲、一聲、兩聲。

沒人接。  
已經習慣兩聲後就可以聽到熟悉的聲音，里維抓著手機有些焦躁，直到電話那頭傳來請稍後再撥的語音，有些生氣的瞪著手機，又再撥打了一次。  
無聊的電話聲響不斷反覆，等待、重撥，終於、里維放下電話。  
離開家前的那股異樣感在心中擴大了，連忙和負責人請假，開車途中還是不斷的撥電話，但電話那頭依舊毫無回應。

到家時里維看到原本整齊的庭院雜草叢生的樣子，車子隨便一停拔了鑰匙打開門衝進家裡，裡頭一片漆黑，里維打開燈看著混亂的客廳，又轉頭看向廚房。  
並不是腐臭的髒亂，但可以感覺主人對整頓有些隨性，瓶瓶罐罐被隨性擺放，客廳桌上擺滿書、紙張。

「爸？」走到二樓也沒有人，除了自己的房間依舊整潔，其他地方東西都被層疊亂擺著，連平時乾淨的書房櫃子門都半開，書在架上和桌上地板上攤開重疊。  
裡裡外外繞了一圈，里維想到海邊，快步走到海邊，沿著熟悉的道路和艾爾文的散步路線，直到某個適合釣魚的平台，才看到男人。  
男人有些不修邊幅，臉上滿是鬍渣、頭髮也沒梳理整齊，身上的衣服雖然是乾淨的，但也可以看出主人隨性亂搭。  
靜靜看男人垂釣，也很少陪伴發做這個無趣的娛樂，看他望著海面，好久好久。

「……里維。」男人開口叫自己的名字，嘆氣、疲倦，混著難以言喻的苦澀，那雙非常喜歡的眼睛看得很遠，又嘆口氣，將釣繩收回。  
艾爾文不常叫自己的名字、不會包含這樣的情感、不會這麼寂寞。  
這幾年一直忍耐著，里維皺眉看男人將釣魚工具收好，收好後並沒有站起來，而是繼續看著大海遠處呆望。

如果沒有自己，這個男人就徹頭徹尾的廢了。  
沒有我就不行、對不對？

「艾爾文。」再也無法壓抑，快走兩步雙手撲抱住艾爾文。好多話想說。  
「呃？」背後的溫度讓艾爾文嚇一跳，好不容易回過頭，看里維皺眉，像在生氣、又快要哭出來的樣子。「我不是說、你這個表情會讓我……無法拒絕你嗎？」  
沒有問里維為什麼在這裡，而是先安撫他的情緒，艾爾文轉過身，給里維大大的擁抱，笑著，手在他背上輕輕拍。  
「如果是這樣──吻我。」頭靠在男人肩膀上，在說完話後，里維看艾爾文眼底笑中夾雜無奈。

男人無法拒絕自己。  
男人愛自己。

里維閉上眼睛、感覺臉上是濕熱的氣息、溫度，這次沒有任何勉強，艾爾文輕吻里維的唇瓣，非常輕柔的、輕輕印上後，又深入這個接觸。  
鬍渣的刺痛讓吻的感覺陌生，讓男人的舌尖探入口腔內，鼻間的氣息、體溫，每個接觸都非常懷念。稍微張開眼睛，男人那雙淡色的雙眼、好近好近。

滿滿的、只有愛情。  
再一次閉上眼，里維抓著艾爾文的領子，回應男人的親吻，那壓抑在心底好久的情感、終於、終於……

「我沒有你就不行、里維。」男人的告白夾著輕微喘息，里維手摸上他下巴的鬍渣。  
「我知道、我知道。」自律甚嚴的男人把自己搞得一團亂，臉頰略凹陷明顯瘦很多的樣子，真的非常捨不得。  
「抱歉、我不想再作為一個父親了。」  
只是幾天不見，就覺得孤單，感到不安，無法釋懷的等待著。  
就算是一通電話也好、一聲招呼也好，艾爾文陷入無法自拔的焦躁，那不是一個父親放孩子離家的寂寞情緒，而是無法觸及、無法擁抱、無法看著他的臉──  
那是一直壓抑、從有記憶以來，對戀人的堅持和焦灼。  
「沒關係、我說過、如果你可以拋下父親的身分、毫無掛礙的愛我……」  
「我愛你。」  
「我知道、我一直都知道。」

緊抱著彼此，很多話都不再贅述。

(END)


End file.
